


Wo Rosen blüh'n

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: In Bloom [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, dom!marco, sub!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Every intensely kinky scene deserves a soft morning after or at least it does when Jean and Marco get to play. Now that Eren had joined them for some fun they intended to introduce him to their traditions.





	Wo Rosen blüh'n

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahleniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/gifts).



When Jean woke up the next morning it was to a pleasant burn in his muscles and a sweet ache in his backside. A soft smile sneaking onto his lips he buried himself deeper into the arms holding him close, enjoying the warm embrace and letting out a long, satisfied breath.

He'd slept well that night, exhaustion taking him under while he watched cartoons, snuggled up between Marco and Eren and ... right. Eren had stayed the night. The smile widened as he became aware of the second body behind him, not as close as Marco, who he was basically lying on, but still close enough to have thrown an arm over his waist.

Jean stirred and shifted slowly, lazily, pushing his hips back until he bumped against Eren's body and tangled his legs with the other man's. Yes, this was much better.

He relaxed like that for a while, drifting in and out of a light slumber, until someone let out a low rumble and Jean sighed back. He nuzzled against Marco's chest as a hand came up to card through his hair. Head tilting back he started to blink, getting used to the dim sunlight making it's way through their blinds.

"Mornin...", Marco mumbled, squinting down at Jean wile his fingers played with strands of tousled blond hair. Jean hummed softly, shifting so he could prop his chin up on Marco's chest that was slowly rising and falling with even breaths.

"How'd you sleep?" Marco's voice was still rough, the words a little slurred as he tried to find his way into wakefulness. Jean wanted to kiss him but he was also feeling lazy and didn't want to move so he smiled and reached out to trail his fingertips along Marco's collarbone.

"Like a baby. Didn't wake up once."

"Hm, s'good...", he rumbled and then, after craning his neck to look at their guest: "Eren's still out..."

That might have been true, at least he hadn't moved at all since Jean had first woken up, but Jean shifted his hips a little, pushing back against the warm body and yep, morning wood.

"Something's quite awake", he grinned and Marco let out a snort, tapping the back of Jean's head with his fingers like he was trying to scold him.

"Let him sleep", he chuckled, gradually waking up more. Next to them Eren stirred and rumbled a low sound.

"T' late...", came his sleepy voice, so low and rough and slurred, paired with the feeling of that hardness against the curve of his ass it did _things_ to Jean...

Marco huffed an amused sound.

"Sorry", he smirked, reaching down with one hand to curl his fingers around the ones resting on Jean's waist. "You can go back to sleep." A deep hum escaped Eren as he seemed to consider the offer, then scooted closer, body draping along Jean's back.

"'n miss this?", he rumbled, dragging his nose along Jean's shoulder before breathing a quick, fleeting kiss against his skin. Jean shivered. "Nah..."

God, Jean wanted to kiss him, too. Wanted to just turn around, slide into his arms and press their lips together for the deep, indulgent kiss they both wanted.

But they hadn't talked about it yet and maybe that wasn't a topic they should tackle first thing in the morning, so he just sighed and shifted his hips a little, enjoying the drag of Eren's insistent hardness against his ass. The man grunted but didn't tell him to stop so he did it again.

"Are you hungry?", Marco asked, always the perfect host even after an intense night like the one they just shared. Eren grunted again.

"Not really, no ... but I think, uh ... Jean has a plan..."

He didn't, not in any capacity that Eren might expect, at least. Jean just enjoyed to tease sometimes and teasing Eren turned out to be way too entertaining. Even though his own cock was more than interested in where this was going, waking up more and more with every roll of his hips back against Eren’s.

"Does he now?", Marco asked with a soft smile, swiping a strand of blond hair out of Jean's eyes. It was getting a little long, even though it was all the more perfect for tugging like this. "Or is he just being a terrible little tease?" The cheeky grin Jean gave him should have been answer enough.

Eren hummed a low, thoughtful noise and rubbed his nose against Jean's shoulder again, body so warm and steady behind him Jean couldn't help but melt into it even more.

"Maybe", he shrugged and there was a little smirk in that tone, in the way he mumbled the word into Jean's skin. "But ... you did promise me something."

Jean blinked, furrowed his brows. Promise? When had either of them promised Eren anything? But then Marco bit his bottom lip, gaze sharpening as he regarded Eren over Jean's shoulder.

Right, he'd whispered something to their guest to make him stay, something Jean hadn't bothered asking about when it had led to Eren cuddling up with them to watch cartoons.

Now he couldn't help but wonder, though. What could Eren want enough to overcome his needless anxiety about intruding and drop any protests as quickly as he had? Aside from Marco's blueberry pancakes, of course. Those were enough to convince at least Jean of just about anything.

Something told him that hadn't been the whole deal, though. Not if the way Marco looked at their guest was any indication.

"You want that now?", Marco asked, voice low and carefully neutral. Jean could _feel_ Eren fluster behind him, hiding his face against Jean's back with a breathless little noise, wiggling to bury himself deeper under the sheets.

"I don't know", he mumbled from his hiding place, trying and failing to sound carefree and light. A fond smile sneaked onto Jean's face and he shifted his hips, bumping them back against Eren's hardness just to be a pain. Whatever the two of them had planned, he was sure he'd enjoy it more than enough if it made Eren act like this.

The contrast to last night was stark and made Eren's embarrassment even more adorable.

"Jean", Marco hummed after a moment of silence, gaze shifting from where their guest was ducking away to Jean. There was already a certain kind of intensity in his eyes, something heated and calculating and Jean felt his stomach flip as that gaze landed on him.

"Can you wait a while longer for breakfast?"

Jean pursed his lips, pretended to think about it. He did want pancakes but he also really, really wanted to know where this was headed and so it wasn't actually a question he needed to ponder for longer than half a second.

But Eren didn't need to know that. Eren who was so cute hiding behind him like a scared kid waiting to be scolded. Jean wanted to pull him into his arms and pepper kisses all over his face while also teasing him for as long as humanly possible.

"I guess I can", he grinned in the end, tracing Marco's collarbone with a fingertip. His boyfriend rewarded him with a hot grin, a thumb rubbing against Jean's hip where his fingers were still intertwined with Eren's.

"Are you gonna let me in on your little secret?", Jean asked because he couldn't wait anymore, couldn't quite imagine what would have Eren acting like this after completely destroying him last night without hesitating as much as a second. He obviously didn't have any problems with heavy kinks so maybe ... maybe it was the exact opposite? Maybe it was something mushy and sweet that had him acting like this. Jean liked that possibility more than he'd ever admit.

"Well...", Marco began but then fell quiet, something in his eyes flashing as they flicked back to where Eren was ducking behind Jean. "Why don't you tell him what I promised you last night, Eren?"

Eren let out a choked, startled sound but his cock was still hard against Jean’s ass and after a moment or two he spluttered and did as Marco asked.

"I'm ... I mean you ... you said you'd ... fuck me..."

Jean felt his jaw drop at the revelation, hot breath shuddering out of him as he imagined it, imagined Eren writhing under his boyfriend. The thought made heat coil in the pit of his stomach and he returned Marco's glinting gaze with fascination and need.

"That's not quite what I said though, was it?", Marco hummed because Jean wasn't the only one who liked to be a tease sometimes. He felt Eren tremble in his back and couldn't help but grin.

He knew better than anyone what it felt like to be at the receiving end of that voice, of those sweet questions that were nothing but expertly hidden commands. It was nice to be able to lean back and watch Marco work his magic, weave his web of control without being the sole focus of all that attention for once.

Eren took a sharp breath and whispered a weak "Okay" before clearing his throat and scooting up so he could peek over Jean's shoulder. If Jean focused enough it was like he could feel their guest's rapid heartbeat against his back.

"You said...", he began, voice still quiet but more stable by now. Like he was taking all his courage to replay exactly what Marco had promised that enticed him to stay.

"You said you'd make Jean sit back and watch while you ... while you, uh ... made love to me until I cried." After forcing the words out Eren swallowed hard but didn't duck away to hide again and Marco rewarded him with a warm smile.

"Very good", he purred and even though the praise wasn't for him Jean felt his muscles unlocking, nuzzling into Marco's embrace. "And is that something you still want?"

This time it only took a heartbeat for Eren to reply with a quiet but honest "Yes".

As soon as Marco had his answer his gaze flicked over to Jean instead.

"How about you?", he asked, calm and patient. "Would you like to see that?"

There was only one answer and that was _oh god yes please_ but Jean clamped his mouth shut before he could fall over himself to give it and pondered for a moment longer. When he opened his mouth again he said something else instead.

"If I can kiss him?"

Marco seemed taken aback for all but two seconds, blinking slowly at Jean before a sly little grin spread across his lips.

"You want to kiss him...", Marco mumbled, pretending to think it over even though it was painfully obvious he didn't really need to ponder this, was far to elated and amused to be against it in any way. "How long did you want to do that for?"

With a shrug Jean twisted enough to see the shape of Eren's head peeking over his shoulder. He grinned.

"Since we finished up yesterday", he answered truthfully, remembering the shower he'd taken with Eren, how sweet and concerned the other man had been. The hushed, almost bashful confession and those big, green eyes...

"And does he want to kiss you as well?", Marco smiled, the sharpness melting out of his expression when he looked over at Eren who jumped, startled by being addressed so suddenly. He ducked back behind Jean's shoulder but didn't hide completely this time, only pulled away enough to gather his courage.

"Mhmm...", he hummed, a soft noise of agreement. Jean's heart fluttered and ached at the same time. What was Eren so afraid of?

"Then I don't see a reason why you should wait any longer."

Jean felt a big, happy grin split his face and he strained forward to place a quick kiss against Marco's smiling lips, a small expression of gratitude before he started twisting and turning. His arms flailed, trying gain some leverage squished between them as he was but then they wrapped around Eren's crouched form and Jean used what little momentum he had to roll them over.

Eren let out breath when he landed on his back, Jean climbing into his lap before he could do anything else but stare, wide eyed and almost scared as Jean settled on top of him.

"I'm gonna kiss you", Jean grinned and watched as Eren swallowed hard, then gave a tiny nod, eyes flicking down to Jean's lips.

"Yeah", he croaked, then cleared his throat to repeat: "Yes, please..."

Without wasting any more time Jean dipped down, nudged his nose against Eren's and then their lips met and Jean was all but melting. Eren let out a startled little noise against his lips but soon fell still and quiet beneath him, too overwhelmed to really kiss back.

Jean enjoyed the feeling for a moment or two, Eren's soft, if unresponsive, lips against his own, that powerful body lying utterly still and quiet underneath him, letting him do whatever he wanted. But as interesting as having Eren like this, quiet and pliant and so pretty, was ... this wasn't what Jean wanted. What either of them had wanted, last night in the shower, when they had been so close yet couldn't do that one thing they were both craving.

So he pulled back, blinked his eyes open and looked into Eren's startled ones that apparently had never even closed.

"Eren", he hummed and it was a soft, pleasant sound that made the other man perk up, shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of something, like he was only just waking up. "I thought you wanted to kiss me?"

Eren blinked, wide eyed and as insecure as Jean had ever seen him. It was cute but he still wanted it to go away. He wanted Eren to feel good with him, with them, not having to battle whatever thoughts were running through his mind that made him look at Jean like he wanted to bolt any second now.

"I ... I do", Eren stuttered, letting out an unsteady breath. Jean smiled and nudged their noses together once more, a small, playful little gesture.

As much as he enjoyed seeing their friend this off balance he had to help him get back on his feet or this would never work. So he leaned in close, let his lips hover just above Eren's, eyes fluttering closed all on their own.

"Then come here", he breathed. This time he waited for Eren to take the first step, waited for him to let out a low, desperate sound and then, finally, close the distance between them for a second kiss.

It started out slow and careful but Eren was moving this time, angling his head and carefully nibbling at Jean's lower lip, humming into the kiss and this, this hit the spot perfectly.

Jean allowed himself to melt once more, muscles relaxing as he sank into Eren's lap. An arm came up to wrap around his back, a hand cupping his neck to pull him just a bit closer, allowing them to deepen the kiss.

Every little movement, every soft noise between their lips when they parted only to find back together a moment later, every stifled hum and happy little moan, all of it made Jean's heart flutter, his stomach flip, his whole body tingle. He squirmed, not quite sure what to do with all these feelings that were suddenly bubbling up inside, but still wanting more.

So he kept kissing Eren, kept enjoying every touch and slide of warm, soft lips against his, until the fluttering in his chest became too needy and he let out a low hum, then dragged his tongue along Eren's lower lip.

The man beneath him froze for a second, moving lips coming to a halt, but then he tipped his head back a little and opened his mouth, tongue flicking out to carefully press against Jean's in a slow, experimental slide. Jean let out a low, shaky hum and deepened the kiss after Eren's obvious permission.

He flicked his tongue deeper, enjoying the soft warmth of Eren's mouth, this completely new and utterly exciting way to feel him. Shifting his weight he reached up with both hands to cup Eren's cheeks. They were warm beneath his fingers, heated, and the certainty he'd made Eren blush let Jean grow even bolder.

With a low moan he thrust his tongue deeper, letting his kisses grow sharper. They were still mostly lazy and languid, moving together just to feel and explore, but Jean added a new heat to it and this time Eren responded immediately.

His arm tugged Jean even closer, pressing their bodies together until Jean could feel the hard length of Eren's erection again, pressed right against him, against his hip. It was very, very good for Jean's ego to know Eren was still hard, even through all his earlier insecurities and embarrassment. That was a promising sign.

Eren let out a rumbling, low noise and thrust his tongue deep into Jean's mouth, kissing him hot and needy and Jean responded in kind. The noises between them grew slick and filthy and Jean felt heat start to simmer low in his abdomen as Eren licked into him, groaning into the kiss as it grew wetter and deeper.

Something inside him wanted to press their hips together and rut against Eren, give them both some relief while they made out. But some other part was still aware that this was just the beginning, a tiny little taste of what was to come that Marco had allowed them and that his boyfriend had other plans for Eren than letting him orgasm after making out with Jean and frotting for a bit.

So Jean pulled back, even though that fluttery, tingly feeling in his chest made him feel like he might die if he didn't press their lips together again very soon. But he was strong and even dragged soothing fingers across Eren's cheeks when the man let out a quiet whine beneath him.

"That was beautiful", Marco breathed next to them, sheets rustling as he shifted and reached out to run gentle fingers through Jean's hair. The moment was so tender Jean hummed a low noise, eyes fluttering closed. But soon he blinked them open again to look at Eren who was breathing hard, cheeks flushed under Jean's pale fingers, his lips parted.

"Will you let me take care of you now?", Marco continued and pulled his hand out of Jean's tousled hair to nudge it against Eren's jaw. Jean watched as Eren blinked, unresponsive and quiet, but after a moment or two the question seemed to finally register with him and he nodded.

So cute and brave.

Jean wondered what his boyfriend had planned for their guest. Making love to him until he cried was very broad and there were lots of ways to go about that, especially for someone as loving and creative as Marco.

Jean also wondered what could make Eren cry and had a suspicion this tenderness they shared was a good start. It had already turned Eren from a kinky, cocky bastard to an embarrassed, lost cutie.

A change that had already started last night in the bathroom when they'd shared these quiet moments putting each other back together. But this now, their long, sweet kiss and Marco's promise to absolutely shower him with love, this had good chances to really break him apart in the best of ways, Jean mused.

"Very good", Marco purred and Jean wiggled, sliding out of Eren's lap who let him leave without as much as a noise of protest, pulling his arm away even though the expression on his face was very telling when it came to his real feelings about having to let Jean slip away. He didn't like it. But he'd be well compensated soon.

Jean rolled away with just a tug of remorse in his chest, just a low, needy flicker craving more and closer. He quenched it by sliding up to cuddle against Eren's side, rest a hand on his chest that was rising and falling a little too quickly. The band logo printed on the shirt was cracking and peeling under Jean's fingertips but the rough scrape made him smile because he knew that feeling. He knew it from when Marco wore this shirt to bed and he really enjoyed the way it looked and felt on Eren's broad frame as well.

"You were amazing last night", Marco smiled as he sidled up next to Eren as well, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look at their guest. "Made Jean so happy, just perfect for us."

Jean hummed his agreement and moved so he could rest his chin on Eren's shoulder. Their friend was flushing even deeper now, squirming between them at the honest praise.

"I ... I'm glad", he mumbled as his hand found Jean's naked thigh under the sheets, squeezing it gently.

"You more than deserve a reward..." Marco's finger traced along a flushed cheek down to Eren's jaw, where he tapped it under Eren's chin, making him look up. "Don't you think so?"

Jean felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine, the urge to answer rising within him even though the question wasn't directed at him.

There was a shift in Marco, the way he carried himself and spoke, how he looked at them with an unquestionable warmth and yet something else lurking in the depths of his eyes. Just having woken up or not, he was already slipping, already becoming the way he was whenever they played, whenever they had a scene.

It was subtle still but Jean was way too familiar with Marco’s dom side to miss the very first signs and even if Eren wasn't as used to spotting the changes as Jean was, he reacted to them all the same. It was in the way he looked at Marco, how he tried to melt back into the sheets as if he wanted to seem as unimposing as possible.

Jean let his hand sink lower, sliding careful fingers underneath the frayed hem of the shirt to trace them along the waistband of the boxer shorts, just to be a tease.

Then he creeped them higher again, pressing his palm against the hard, warm planes of Eren's wonderful abs. The muscles were twitching slightly against his touch and Jean buried his grin against Eren's shoulder, lips finding warm skin that tasted just a little bit of sweat.

"Reward?" There was subtle tremble to his words and Jean licked his lips, trailing distracting kisses along the slope of Eren's shoulder and up to his neck.

Eren wasn't stupid, he knew they were still talking about Marco fucking him. But he probably hadn't seen it as a reward, even though it certainly was. It was Marco's way to thank him for helping them out, for treating Jean well.

But maybe he wasn't quite in the right mindset to accept a reward from Marco just yet. That was fine, though. They'd get him there, if he wanted them to.

"'f course", Jean agreed before nipping at Eren's throat, careful to not sink his teeth too hard into the unprotected skin. "Marco gives the best rewards." Also the best punishments, as every aching muscle in his body still reminded him sweetly. But the rewards ... the rewards were to die for.

"So I heard", Marco grinned and then leaned over to place the softest kiss against Eren's forehead. Tender and loving like a blessing. Eren's eyelids fluttered closed and for a moment all remaining tension bled out of his body with a long, even exhale.

When he opened his eyes again there was resolve in them.

"Okay", he breathed and gave a small nod, gaze wandering from Marco to Jean and back. It was a surrender and the bravest, most impressive thing he could have done.

There was no need for him to accept this, to accept what Marco had promised him as a reward for making Jean happy. If he wanted he could have just agreed to fuck Marco without any deeper meaning than a couple of friends wanting an encore after a very satisfying threesome. He could have had what he wanted without accepting any other dynamics into it.

But Eren knew them and he knew the way they liked to play. He himself was a pretty experienced player, for that matter. And he'd agreed to letting Marco take care of and reward him, had agreed to give Marco that kind of power and control.

That took guts and nobody could appreciate and admire that more purely than Jean. Especially after last night and the very different role Eren had played for them.

Switching gears that fast, from cruel dom to vulnerable submissive, would give Jean the whiplash of a lifetime. But then again, this was all in good fun.

Nobody wanted to tie Eren down and torture him, make him submit with force and pain. No, all they wanted to do was thank him and make him feel good and Marco was best at making people feel good when they allowed him to take control and spoil them rotten.

"Perfect", Marco breathed and carded gentle fingers through Eren's tangled hair. "You can use your safewords or just say no if you don't like anything. Not that I'll go hard on you ... I want you to enjoy yourself."

Eren nodded quickly like he hadn't expected anything else but it was always good to communicate these things before anyone got the wrong idea.

"I know. And uh ... I think I will. Enjoy myself, I mean…"

Marco hummed, a soft smile playing along his lips as he leaned down again to kiss Eren's temple, his cheekbone, his jaw. When he came to hover over Eren's lips he paused, keeping a careful distance between them as he looked at their guest.

"Can I kiss you?", he murmured, soft and sweet. For some reason Jean held his breath, nuzzling a little closer to Eren's side, fingertips stilling against the taut skin of Eren's stomach. But then the man gave a nod, still timid but sure, and Jean let out a quiet sigh as he watched them come together.

Their kiss was slow and careful as well, but this time Eren was brave enough to kiss back from the start, moving his lips against Marco's and sighing sweetly.

They were gorgeous together, Marco's calm control and Eren handing him the lead in such a natural, deeply impressive way. Besides that, besides Marco being allowed the control he handled so perfectly and Eren slowly warming up to them, slowly relaxing and trusting he was wanted between them, they were also just plain hot.

Especially when Marco flicked out the tip of a pink tongue to slip it between Eren's lips and deepen the kiss. Jean felt an insistent heat spread through his body, pooling low in his abdomen and making his already interested cock throb.

Just to be even more of a tease he shifted until he could press his hips against Eren, rub the hard length of his dick against Eren's thigh. He heard a moan, muffled and sweet, and Eren's fingers squeezed his leg even harder.

With a wide grin Jean looked back up at them and licked his lips and the erotic sight of them kissing deep and needy. He was already enjoying this way too much and they hadn't even started.

Jean would watch them fuck. More than that, he'd watch his loving boyfriend completely break down the man who'd used him so perfectly last night and he would enjoy every second of it.

Not because he had some weird craving for revenge and thought Eren deserved what he'd gone through, no.

His desire to see Eren reduced to a babbling puddle couldn't be further removed from reasons like that. He wanted, if not even needed, to give Eren something back.

And even though Jean knew that Eren had more than enjoyed their night together as well and didn’t need them to give him anything in return, Jean also knew they all wanted more than that. Wanted to get back into a balance before they parted and not let that one night be the only experience they'd shared together.

Long before Jean had finished contemplating just how perfect this would be for the three of them they parted, Marco shifted back and revealing Eren's face, his almost dazed expression and half lidded eyes. Jean knew how he was feeling, how overwhelming Marco's kisses could become after a little while.

He seemed to wake up again when Marco spoke, already reacting to the smooth voice like he'd never done anything else in his life.

"What do you think we get you undressed first?"

Eren swallowed but then gave a quick nod, eyes flicking up and down to take in what he could of Marco who was wearing a baggy pajama shirt and a pair of thin sweatpants if Jean remembered correctly.

Jean was the only one who'd slept naked, not bothering to put on clothes after his shower last night. He liked the feeling of soft sheets and his boyfriend's warmth against his skin, especially after a long, rough scene. It made him feel confident, being that vulnerable and yet so safe and loved.

But he also understood that sleeping naked wasn't for everyone and besides, he also really enjoyed how Eren looked like in Marco's old shirt, in his boxer shorts. Undressing him would be even more fun like this and because they'd all been waiting Jean got right down to it.

He sat up, coming to kneel right next to Eren with the sheets slipping down and pooling around his hips. Letting his hand wander up to Eren's chest he bunched up the shirt, revealing that tight stomach and Eren's gorgeous pecs, his dark nipples that Jean wanted to suck on so badly.

He wondered what kind of noises Eren made when he wasn't scening as a ruthless dom but let himself go instead, giving himself to pleasure. They'd find out very soon if they all got their way.

"A little help?", Jean murmured and Eren reacted right away, sitting up enough for Jean to pull the shirt up and over his head, carelessly flinging it to the side after it had done its deed.

After that Jean couldn't help but splay his hands against Eren's chest, his pale fingers such a stark contrast against the tan skin. He hadn't been allowed to touch nearly enough last night, that would have broken any illusion of a mood they'd wanted to create.

But now that they wanted nothing but to enjoy each other he could touch and touch and touch however much he wanted as long as Eren let him. And since Eren didn't make any move to stop him and instead melted back against the mattress with a breathless sound Jean was pretty sure their guest didn't have any problem with being groped a little.

Brushing both thumbs across Eren's dusky nipples Jean enjoyed the little noise he could pull out of the man. The nubs hardened rather quickly under his touches, a very satisfying feeling.

Soon Jean couldn't hold back and leaned down to drag a tongue over a nipple, slow and sensual, holding eye contact with Eren all the way through.

He'd expected Eren to sigh, maybe moan a little and lean his head back into the pillows. What he didn't expect was for Eren to cup the back of his head with a broad palm and pull him up into a deep kiss that was wet and full of tongue and made Jean's stomach flip with excitement and anticipation.

Jean moaned softly into the kiss, cock throbbing with interest at the sudden initiative that was very welcome. He'd been wondering when Eren would start to relax enough to not just react to them but actually take part in whatever they were doing.

Of all the things Jean wanted his friend to be in bed a passive little plaything for them to do with as they pleased wasn't one of them. He wanted Eren to play an active role in whatever was to come. This was a very good start.

The fact that Eren had pulled him into this kiss was wonderful enough but when careful teeth started nibbling on his lower lip, a warm tongue soothing over the bites afterwards, Jean found his head reeling. Yes, this was just what they wanted.

The kiss being absolutely wonderful was almost an afterthought at this point but of course it was so much easier to sink into it with Eren being this good at it. He should take initiative more often.

Maybe, depending on how this played out and if they'd want another encore afterwards, they'd get him to act like this way more often.

Then something shifted next to them and Jean remembered that this wasn't his show to run, not his place to tease and challenge Eren until he crumbled and tore Jean apart in an entirely different way than last night. So he pulled back with an almost apologetic smile, fingers squeezing Eren's pecs just for good measure. God, they were so firm...

But before he could get too distracted by that Marco shifted again to pull the sheets away from them for good, exposing Jean's ass and the loose boxer shorts that were tented obscenely by Eren's very eager cock. Jean felt a wave of heat roll over his body at the sight alone and he licked his lips.

Not allowing himself to reach out to act on any of the needy impulses thrumming through his body Jean instead watched Marco's fingers grab the waistband and pull the boxer shorts down.

Eren's cock bobbed free and slapped against the hard planes of his stomach with an almost obscene, wet noise, leaving a glistening spot against dark skin that Jean wanted to lick up before choking himself on that perfect, thick dick again.

He was frozen for all but a few seconds, playing through all the things he'd love to do to that cock. Enough time for Marco to undress Eren completely and drop the shorts off the bed, turning toward them again.

"You look hungry, babe...", he said and there was an obvious smirk to his voice. Had Jean been able to tear his eyes away from Eren's slowly bobbing cock he could have caught it on Marco's lips, he was sure of that. As it was the sight of Eren's length was way too captivating, almost hypnotic with how it pulled him in and made his mouth water.

He'd already gotten that cock last night, had choked on it, felt it shoved down his throat and utterly destroy his ass but somehow he still wanted more.

Maybe not getting fucked by it just yet, he still needed a while to recuperate and his tortured hole really needed a break before he could even think of taking anything up the ass again. But Jean was great at using his mouth and swallowing that thick monster had been way too much fun to skip a repeat performance now that they were fooling around anyway.

So Jean finally tore his gaze away and looked over at the still smirking Marco instead, eyes wide and pleading as he licked his lips, leaving them glistening and inviting just the way he knew his boyfriend liked.

"Can ... can I?", he asked, voice more raspy than he'd expected but that would only help his case. Not that he really expected to beg but officially this was Marco's show to run and Jean would rather play by the rules than cross any plans his boyfriend had for their gorgeous guest.

Marco's smirk changed into a crooked smile as he reached out to cup one of Jean's cheeks, then leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss that Jean returned with maybe a little bit too much enthusiasm. What could he do, he was excited...

Between them Eren moaned quietly and Jean smirked into the kiss, deepening it just a bit more to give a pretty show for their friend to watch. It wasn't the first time Eren saw them kiss. He had last night when they'd gotten ready for bed and numerous times before that, quick little pecks when they were out for drinks.

But it was probably very different now that he was laying in their bed, naked and hard between them and with the promise of much more happening in the very near future. Just a small taste, a tiny demonstration that Jean enjoyed giving just a bit too much.

They parted again after a few moments, Jean chasing Marco's lips for a quick, chaste kiss before sitting back on his heels, patiently awaiting his answer.

Marco contemplated for a moment or two longer, warm eyes flicking between him and Eren before he gave a slow nod.

"If he wants you to you can suck him off while I prepare him."

Eren choked audibly and when Jean looked at him he was blushing all the way up to the very tips of his ears. It was adorable and so very pretty. Jean wanted to pepper kisses all over his glowing face but ended up stretching out next to him instead, nudging his nose against a warm cheek and blinking slowly. Teasing was just as fun and he didn't get to do it all too often without consequences.

"How about it?", he purred, unable to keep from grinning as he looked at Eren. "Gonna let me suck your cock?"

For a moment it seemed like Eren would choke again, cheeks flushed and lips parted, his pretty eyes so very wide. But then he swallowed hard and pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at Jean, at the shape of his body draped between the sheets.

"Let's make a deal...", he mumbled, then directed his gaze at Jean's face, the slight furrow of his brow. He seemed much more settled now, face still blushing furiously but expression calmer, thoughtful. A broad, rough palm came to rest against Jean's cheek, a thumb swiping across his lower lip just like it had last night. Jean let his tongue slide out to flick against it.

"You get mine if I get yours."

It was Jean's turn to choke, pushing himself up on an elbow as well to even the playing field between them, Eren's hand falling away from his cheek. He hadn't expected an offer like that, didn't think he'd be allowed to accept it until he looked over at Marco who just grinned and shrugged.

Jean had been completely prepared to sit back and watch while they fooled around, maybe touch himself a little but not get off until much later, maybe when Eren was gone already. He hadn't minded that prospect either, not at all. Last night had been everything he needed, blown his mind and worn out his body enough to keep him satisfied for a while, even if he got to watch a really hot show.

But Eren actually touching him again, blowing him? That was a surprise and definitely not an offer he would ever turn down if he was allowed to take it instead. So he nodded, thoughts still spinning from the prospect alone of being included like this, of getting to feel Eren's mouth again so soon.

Jean was just about to move into position, thought about just turning around, stretched out next to their guest so he had all the access he needed, when he remembered something. Might as well show Eren the fruits of his labour when he was turning already.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?", he asked with a crooked little grin and shimmied backwards, bringing more space between them to give Eren a better view. Green eyes flicked up and down his body, taking in the flowing lines and lingering on the hard, bobbing cock for a moment before flicking back to Jean's face. There was a confidence in Eren's expression that made him look unfairly attractive.

"If it involves you, pretty? Always."

The endearment almost made Jean whimper, his cock giving a very interested twitch as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. It would probably never stop making his knees weak, the connection to their incredible night burned into Jean's memories. Judging by the satisfied grin on Eren's face he knew exactly what he was doing.

It was perfect, just what Jean had wanted. Eren gaining some footing and coming to enjoy this just as much as they were, teasing and everything. So he decided to reward that in his own way.

Raising up to his knees Jean twisted in the sheets, turning until he was with his back to his boyfriend and their guest, arching his back a bit to show off his tender ass.

He wasn't sure what it looked like, hadn't gotten a chance to inspect himself in the mirror and poke and prod at the bruises he could feel. But judging by how they both sucked in a deep breath it must have looked absolutely gorgeous.

Lower lip still caught between his teeth Jean's reached back to grab his stinging cheeks with both hands, pulled them apart a little before letting go. It didn't really jiggle, his ass was too small and firm for that but the two men behind him still let out matching noises of need and awe.

Grinning widely Jean threw a glance over his shoulder and found them both staring at him. It was almost like he could feel their eyes on his bruised ass. Nothing made him feel as hot as showing off like this, cock thick and heavy between his thighs, bobbing slightly as he shook his hips from side to side.

"Fuck, Jean...", Eren breathed, cheeks still pink but eyes dark as he took in the aftermath of their scene. "That looks nasty..." He didn't mean it in a bad way, Jean took that from how breathy his voice sounded, how hungry his expression looked. Marco let out a soft sigh as if to agree, tongue flicking out to wet his lower lip.

"Jean, baby ... you're incredible", he hummed with a smile and arousal in his eyes. Jean could have squirmed forever under their attentions and praise but instead he twisted and reached backwards until he could wrap a hand around Eren's wrist, tugging gently.

"You can touch it", he smirked and watched with warm satisfaction as Eren shivered when his fingertips brushed against the sensitive skin of Jean's ass. It stung a bit, sent goosebumps down his arms, but the feeling was very welcome. It reminded him of last night, of the brutal way Eren had pushed him so close to his breaking point and then washed it all away with gentle hands and soft touches in the shower.

All but the gorgeous bruises blooming on Jean's skin.

As Eren's fingers brushed across his ass, hand splaying against his cheek in a slow, almost reverend motion, Jean breathed a low noise just to be a tease. He watched Eren's breath hitch, his hand trembling even as he squeezed carefully and made Jean moan.

"Does it still hurt?", Eren asked but behind the honest concern in his voice there was something else, something low and hot that reminded Jean of when he'd put the lotion on his ass. Stemming from a deeply seated care, no doubt. But the fascination and arousal couldn't be denied and Jean would never dream of trying.

Knowing that Eren enjoyed this, enjoyed seeing him all marked up from the dirty things they'd gotten up to last night, only made him harder. Jean wore those marks with pride and loved showing them off. Eren's reaction was exactly what he'd been hoping for. A little bit of concern, yes. But mostly awe and hunger and maybe the need to do it again. Someday, if Jean and Marco both allowed it.

"Yes", Jean finally answered, after pulling himself together just enough to process the question. "I like it."

Eren's eyes, so deep and dark, pulled away from Jean's bruised ass to look up and into his face, taking in the smug expression. Then he squeezed, harder this time, and Jean sucked in a noisy breath through his teeth. The pain was dull and so very satisfying, a deep ache sinking into his body that made his mind blank for a moment and his cock throb helplessly.

Eren sighed, eyelids fluttering as he looked back at Jean's ass.

"Fuck, you're incredible...", he mumbled and squeezed again, then seemingly had to force himself to let go, even though his eyes lingered on the bruised skin for a moment longer.

"Okay", Eren finally nodded and shifted, clearing his throat as if to distract himself from the enticing view Jean still blessed him with. "Okay, let's ... let's, uh…"

Jean grinned despite himself at the momentarily wavering confidence and released their guest by nodding and moving into position. He splayed out next to Eren again, but this time the other way around, scooting down until he was at eye level with Eren's cock. It was still drooling, a small, wet patch against the taut, dark skin of his stomach.

This time Jean didn't hesitate. He grabbed Eren's length with the hand he wasn't leaning on and dove down to lap at the wet spot, licking up the fluid and savouring the subtle, salty taste spreading across his tongue.

Eren let out a surprised gasp followed by a low, almost needy moan as Jean kept laving his tongue across his stomach for a moment longer. But Jean didn't give him any time to regain his balance as he quickly shifted and wrapped wet lips around the glistening tip of Eren's cock, making him jump and moan.

It felt and tasted just like last night, the hot length between his lips, the soft, sensitive tip against his tongue ... but this time Jean was in control. Eren let him do as he pleased even after he laved his tongue across the tip and flicked it against the sensitive foreskin to feel Eren shiver and twitch under his ministrations.

Jean did pride himself on his skills with his mouth and he'd only been able to show Eren a tiny fraction of what he could do last night. Maybe now, that they had more time and a lot less boundaries, he could give him a more thorough demonstration.

Before Jean could really dive into it, lean down to swallow as much of that thick length as he could handle right now, Eren wrapped a hand around his weeping cock and lowered his mouth to it as well. Jean's surprised little whine was muffled but no less heated, no less wanton.

Eren was messy and coming to think about it Jean should have expected that. As clear and controlled as he'd acted last night Eren was still impulsive and passionate and the wet, open mouthed kisses he dragged up the underside of Jean's cock were the same. They were hot and slick, leaving a trail of wetness that Eren's fist slid over with ease, spreading it for a quicker glide that made Jean shiver with pleasure.

When those lips reached his drooling tip Eren laved his tongue across it in slow, dirty licks, gathering all the fluid he could and humming way too pleased. The deep vibrations almost made Jean choke on his own spit, head bobbing slowly but without much rhythm or finesse, way too distracted by feeling Eren's mouth on him for the very first time.

Wet, hot lips wrapped around his head and then Eren sucked, not hard but not gentle either, building a nice pressure and massaging Jean with his tongue in a way that seemed random and unpredictable but felt incredibly good.

Eren pulled off again way too soon for Jean’s tastes, lips making a filthy wet sound as he parted from the tip and giving it a lingering, wet kiss.

"Fuck, you taste good", he rasped, voice low and husky like he'd been sucking dick for hours, taking it deep down his throat and choking on it, instead of just barely sucking on the tip. Jean gave a low, indulgent hum, Eren's words making him feel warm in a way that a filthy comment like this probably shouldn't make him feel. But apparently Eren liked sucking him off, it was hard to not let that get to him.

He wasn't sure if he should pull off as well to return the compliment, if Eren even still needed to hear it. After all he'd been there last night when Jean had choked himself on this dick rather willingly, even while pretending he wasn't really into the feeling of that thick length spearing down his throat.

After a brief moment of contemplation Jean decided against returning the sweet words. He had to use this short window of not being distracted to sweep Eren off his feet once again.

This time he dove down and swallowed as much as he could, hand sliding lower to wrap around the base, the part he couldn't quite take just yet. Maybe after warming up a bit or trying to change his angle.

He'd managed to last night, he could manage it again. Knowing it would be worth straining his still sore throat for Eren's reaction alone he drank in the muffled, breathless noises and forced himself lower.

Eren let out a raspy curse, fingers squeezing Jean's length and hot breath puffing against the tip. Jean squirmed but he could handle this, could take Eren deeper and concentrate on making him feel absolutely amazing if...

But of course Eren wouldn't take this lying down. When did he ever? Apparently he couldn’t even let Jean suck his dick without turning it into some twisted competition. But honestly? It was way more fun like this anyway.

So it only took a moment or two for the other man to catch himself and return to working Jean's cock as well.

Hot, soft lips wrapped around his tip and sank lower, slow but steady until Jean's mind was reeling from the wet heat, the gentle pressure of Eren's tongue. Then Eren sucked hard and swallowed around him and Jean choked.

The feeling of his throat closing around Eren's hot length and the filthy wet noise sent Jean right back to last night, cock twitching and leaking in Eren's mouth. Damn, he'd loved that. Still did. So he forced himself even deeper, shoving Eren's dick down his throat almost violently as he slobbered all over it, filthy and wet and glorious.

Eren hummed around him, taking him deep as well even though he couldn't quite take Jean down his throat. Maybe that was something to teach him, if he wanted? Maybe they could both kneel in front of Marco, sucking and licking and taking turns swallowing him as far as they could. Maybe Jean could fist his hand in Eren’s hair and shove him down further, make him gag and choke and moan in utter bliss...

The thought sure was appealing, even though it wasn't anything that would happen today. They had plans.

But Jean was a dreamer at heart and some part of him had already decided that he wanted more than a night and the morning after. Eren was perfect for them. And Jean wouldn't let him go if they had a choice.

His contemplations were interrupted by the mattress shifting and the bed dipping as Marco moved next to him. He pulled back a little and opened his eyes, blinking away the tears that had gathered when he'd forced himself to take more than he was ready for and loved it.

Behind Eren sat Marco, legs crossed and face way too sweet and kind considering he was watching his boyfriend choke on another man's cock. He lowered one hand to Jean's head, petting it lovingly, carding gentle fingers through his tousled hair. And between the fingers of the other hand he held ... Jean smirked around Eren's thick length, giving it an especially long, hard suck.

Because that was lube. Marco was getting ready to prepare Eren and that would be absolutely glorious, Jean had no doubt.

He felt Eren's tongue swirl around his head again, gathering the precome still dripping and pooling out of him, sucking gently before pulling back and starting to lave filthy wet kisses down the underside until he could rub his tongue against Jean's balls. He sucked on them, too, careful to give each the attention it deserved.

It was so sweet and felt so wonderful Jean felt a delighted purr rumble up from deep in his chest and he propped one leg up to give Eren more room to work him, to pamper him with that clever tongue.

Instead of mouthing more at his balls though Eren took Jean opening up for him like this as an invitation to slide even further down, to drag his tongue across Jean's perineum all the way to his hole.

Jean almost squeaked, the noise only muffled by the dick he was still suckling on, movements of his tongue and jaw slipping from his control the longer Eren worked him over.

Eren had to scoot down a bit more to get better access, to dive deep between Jean's thighs and drag his hot, wet tongue over the sensitive, twitching opening. It brought more distance between them and Jean had to crane his neck more to still be able to even wrap his lips around that cock. He still tried, though. Even if his famed blowjob skills were melting away with each second Eren tongued at his ass.

A whimper bubbled up from his chest when Eren shamelessly buried his face between his cheeks, humming deeply as he laved his tongue across Jean's hole, then slowly, carefully pushed the tip inside. Jean's whole body was wrecked with a violent shudder, sharp, sudden pain mixing with excited pleasure, with the need for more, deeper...

But before he could decide if he wanted to ask Eren to stop or maybe beg for more there was movement again and the next moment Eren's leg was pushed up and back. Marco's voice was smooth and level but still commanded respect when he spoke.

"I'm going to start preparing you now", he said and Jean wanted to melt into that tone, wanted to give himself to Marco's orders, allow himself to sink into them without having to think for himself as long as Marco took care of him. But this wasn't directed at him and so he kept himself together. Eren deserved to experience this as well, as much as he wanted to explore, and Jean could sit back and watch them for as long as they needed him to.

Eren's tongue pulled back, hot breath panting across his sensitive hole as the man drew a few deep, ragged breaths. Maybe he still needed to get used to the idea of Marco actually fucking him. It was adorable. Jean wiggled his tongue against Eren's slit just to be a tease and make his hips buck.

"O-okay...", he finally stuttered, the slight tremble to his voice a stark contrast to the cocky, confident way he'd licked into Jean just moments before.

"You two can keep going, if you want. You look good like this..."

Jean blinked his eyes open to look at his boyfriend. At one point, he hadn't even noticed, Marco had stopped petting his head and instead coated the fingers of one hand with a generous amount of lube. They glistened where they hovered in the air, waiting for the right moment to start breaching Eren's shivering body. The other hand was holding their guest open, pushing his leg up and keeping him balanced.

The most captivating view, the thing that made Jean's mouth water and had him swallow around the girth of Eren's cock, was his expression, though.

There was a hunger in Marco's eyes as his gaze dragged up and down their tangled bodies, dark and captivating, drinking in their shameless intimacy. They landed back on Jean's face, on his wet lips stretched around Eren's dick, his slightly glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, and he smirked.

"Really good...", he added with a rumble and for a moment it seemed like he wanted to reach out and pat Jean's head again, then remembered his fingers were already dripping with lube and stopped himself.

Instead he shifted enough so he could lean down and press a loving kiss into Jean's hair.

Jean sighed and all but melted at the affection, eyes fluttering closed as he let himself sink deeper, taking as much of the thick length stuffed between his lips as he could.

If Marco enjoyed this view, if he liked watching Jean suck their friend's dick, liked watching him squirm as Eren ate him out, then Jean would keep going until either of them told him to stop.

There was nothing he enjoyed as much as being good for his master. And even if Marco wasn't exactly taking control of him right now he'd still do everything he could to make him happy and keep him entertained while he took care of Eren.

Marco shifted back, straightening up and Jean let his eyes flutter back open. They were watering a little from the strain swallowing almost Eren's entire dick put on his throat but he couldn't miss any of this. After a few more seconds he pulled back enough to suck in an unsteady breath, then dove down again.

It earned him a deep, wanton groan from Eren and a quiet "Good boy" from Marco and that was enough to keep him going.

At the same time he could see Marco reaching out, lube slick fingers disappearing between Eren's cheeks where he seemed to rub them against the opening he found.

"Relax now", Marco murmured, voice sweet and calm as he moved his fingers back and forth, spreading the lube around. He was good at this, at going slow and steady, never causing any pain or discomfort if it wasn't his intention. And he surely didn't have the intention to hurt Eren today, so he took his time working the muscles from the outside before he even thought of dipping deeper.

Jean could remember lots of times this exact, caring patience had driven him almost insane with lust when all he'd wanted was a nice, hard fuck and Marco had instead taken him apart with sweet love. Or times he'd taken forever opening him up on careful, slick fingers only to forbid him to come as punishment for some shenanigans that had happened earlier.

But neither of them knew how experienced Eren was with these things. He'd seemed quite timid and excited about the prospect of getting fucked so maybe it wasn't something he did all too often or maybe it had been a while. But even if he took it up the ass every day it always paid off to be careful rather than accidentally hurt him without meaning to.

So Marco's slow pace, his careful nudges and teasing rubs were the best choice. Even if they made Eren huff and moan, breath hitching as he buried his face against Jean's thigh.

"It's okay", Marco's low voice soothed, even smoothing out the slow bobbing motions of Jean's head. "We got you, baby. You can let go..."

Eren's hips shimmied minutely and Jean choked for just a second before pulling back and trying again. He was stubborn like that.

Then Eren let out a throaty little cry, whole body shivering as Marco hummed a soft, smooth noise.

"There we go, that's a good boy", he smiled, probably breaching Eren's opening. Jean felt himself smirk around Eren's length, slowing down the bobbing of his head to a teasing slide, working his tongue around that perfect cock. Eren was still panting against his thigh, making no move to continue what he'd been doing to Jean earlier.

That was fine, though. Jean was still hard and dripping, Eren's spit cooling on him, but he didn't really care about that. All he cared abut was making Marco proud and Eren feel great. His satisfaction wasn't as important now. And if Eren was overwhelmed enough to not even be able to suck his dick anymore, well ... that must mean he was enjoying himself a lot, right?

"Oh baby, you're so tight...", Marco sighed and bit his lips, dark, hungry gaze trained on where his finger was sinking into Eren, slowly working deeper. "Gonna take my time with you. Open you up slow and sweet, make you feel so good with just my fingers until you're nice and soft for me, hm?"

Eren moaned, hips twitching once more but this time Jean was prepared and pulled back enough so he didn't choke. He suckled gently on the tip, enjoying the precome oozing out of Eren's slit and chasing it with the tip of his tongue to spread it around.

When he pulled back it was with a wet smack of lips and a lingering kiss to the bobbing tip of Eren' leaking cock.

"He's so good at that", he murmured, making his breath puff across the wet length. "Gonna feel amazing, I promise. Won't even remember your own name once he's done with you. Doesn't even need to fuck you for that."

Above him Marco chuckled and Jean blinked up at his boyfriend with a wicked little grin. He'd continue using his mouth to satisfy Eren in a moment but if their guest enjoyed this kind of dirty talk, if it made him groan and sigh this beautifully, he wanted to try his hand on it as well.

"Not that I won't", Marco smirked down at Jean, even though his words were still directed at Eren. "I'll fuck you good, Eren. Make sweet, sweet love to you until you cry, remember?"

Eren choked on a helpless moan at that, fingers trembling where they stroked up and down Jean's thigh, then dug into soft skin like he was trying to get a hold of himself, trying to keep himself together. Holding Jean's leg steady he rubbed his cheek against the inside of his thigh, lips leaving sloppy, wet kisses that made Jean shiver with excitement.

"P-Please...", he finally whispered, almost too quiet to understand, before carefully digging his teeth into the supple flesh of Jean's thigh. The bite was dangerously close to where Eren had pinched him the night before, where that gorgeous, dark bruise was blooming on his pale skin. Not quite close enough to really hurt but still an interesting reminder.

Marco's movements stilled, finger sliding deep but then coming to a halt as he looked up at Eren who was kissing the spot he'd bitten apologetically now, lips soothing over sensitive skin. He hummed thoughtfully, then looked back at Jean who had just wrapped his lips back around Eren's tip to suck gently and lap at the salty precome.

"Jean, gorgeous, I know you're enjoying yourself", Marco smiled, always so understanding of just how much he loved using his mouth to bring someone pleasure. "But do you think you could stop for now? Maybe get up there to hold Eren a bit?"

Jean didn't even think about it as he pulled back, stroked Eren's cock one last time before scooting away and out of Eren's grip, obeying Marco's wish like it had been an irrefutable command.

"Thank you, baby. You're such a good boy for me", Marco praised, voice smooth and loving as he rolled Eren onto his back with ease, pushing his leg up and back again until his knee almost hit his chest.

"And you...", he continued, tone darker this time as he addressed Eren who was chewing nervously on his bottom lip all of a sudden. It was an unusual picture but no less beautiful.

"You stop hiding from me now, you hear?"

There was a short pause, Eren flushing all the way up to his ears as he avoided Marco's gaze. But then, when Jean thought Marco would have to ask him again, maybe a bit more stern this time, Eren gave a quick, tense nod.

"Okay", he agreed and the quiet sound made something in Jean's heart melt. Now he understood why Marco had asked him to hold their friend.

Eren didn't need his dick sucked, he needed some comfort if Marco planned to take him apart and shower him with love now.

They couldn't just leave him alone with that, not if he wasn't used to the kind of intensity he'd get with Marco, and barely anyone could be used to that.

So Jean turned quickly until he could scoot back up to Eren, snuggling against his side and wrapping an arm around his chest.

It felt a little strange, gathering the man up in his arms like that while he was quivering from being spread open, but Jean still enjoyed the feeling immensely, enjoyed turning things around like this.

"That's good", Marco hummed approvingly and seemed to pick up the movement of his fingers again, slowly sliding back and forth as he worked Eren's muscles open. "How does it feel?"

Instead of answering Eren only nodded this time, a little jerky but immediate and sure. His cock was leaking between his legs, still a little damp with spit and Jean felt like reaching down and pumping him in time with Marco's gentle thrusts. But Marco had just asked him to stop pleasuring Eren and he didn't want to risk disobeying him and ruining whatever he had planned.

So instead he splayed a hand across Eren's chest, feeling his quick but regular breath and rubbing in soothing motions across his skin. Nuzzling his nose against Eren's cheek and breathing a soft kiss against heated skin he smiled.

"It's okay, just relax for him. He'll take such good care of you..."

Eren huffed out what sounded like a breathless laugh, one hand reaching up to wrap around his wrist, even though he didn't try and stop the slow movement of Jean's hand up and down his chest.

"Easy for you to say, pretty", he panted, turning his head to bump his nose against Jean's. "You take cock like a champ."

With Eren's face this close, green eyes so bright and big, damp lips hovering right over his, Jean couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing him again. It was wet and utterly filthy, tongues sliding out and rubbing against another as both of them panted and moaned.

Jean shifted to prop himself up on his elbow so he could lean over Eren and take control of the kiss, thrust his tongue deep into the other man's mouth before slowly pulling back and grinning down at him.

"When he's done with you", he grinned, nudging his nose against Eren's once more, this time a little more playfully, "You'll take cock like a champ, too. Promise."

Eren let out a helpless, quivering moan at that, eyelids fluttering and head tipping back into the pillows, fingers squeezing Jean's wrist. A triumphant grin spread across Jean's face as he looked over his shoulder toward Marco.

"I think he likes that idea", he hummed with smug satisfaction and watched Marco quirk an eyebrow at him, like he was happy to accept the challenge. Then he did something with his fingers, thrusting deep and changing his angle and Eren moaned again, just as breathless and quivering, whole body shivering as Marco teased his sweet spot.

"I bet he does", Marco nodded and then did it again, just for good measure, just to see Eren twitch between them, cock helplessly bobbing and leaking between his legs. "Not used to having your ass played with, are you?"

With another shaky sigh Eren shook his head, eyes still closed from when Marco had teased his prostate.

"No...", he breathed, then swallowed. "Not really..."

"Do you like it?", Marco continued, movements of his hand speeding up minutely as he fucked his finger into Eren's hole, making him gasp quietly.

"Yeah ... yes..."

"Good." A low hum of approval Jean could feel deep in his abdomen, too well trained to not react to Marco's satisfaction like that. "Do you think you can take a second finger, gorgeous?"

Eren's lips parted but he didn't answer for a long moment, jaw working around complete silence as Marco kept thrusting into him. Then finally he gave another quick, jerky nod.

"Yes."

Another hum, this one less satisfied and more teasing. Still sweet, though. Marco was always so sweet like this.

"Sorry baby, but we're not quite there yet. I'll have to make sure you're _really_ ready before we move on. You understand that, don't you?"

Jean knew perfectly well that Marco meant he wouldn't move on before Eren wasn't absolutely desperate for him and so he couldn't help the mischievous smirk sneaking onto his lips at that revelation. Of course. Marco had done the same to him time and time again. It was only fair that Eren would get a taste of this as well.

There was no protest, no begging just yet. All Eren did was sink deeper into the mattress as his muscles relaxed, giving himself over to Marco's care, Marco's hands and his decisions.

"Of course", he whispered and Jean bit his lip, hard cock dribbling precome where he was slowly thrusting it against Eren's hip, leaving wet smears against tan skin.

"You are so good for us", Jean hummed and leaned down again for another kiss, though this time it was more of a quick, playful peck than anything deeper or more intense. It was fun watching Eren strain after him, chasing his taste with a clever tongue. So very pretty, so unexpectedly adorable.

Eren's cheeks darkened even more at the praise but at least he didn't try to hide his face. Instead he just bit his lip, eyelids fluttering as he looked away with an embarrassed little noise.

Of course.

He had agreed to let Marco take care of him, to accept his lead and follow him into whatever he had planned and that had been an incredibly big, brave step for him already. He'd never agreed to accept the same from Jean.

Maybe Jean should tone it down a little and let Marco take the lead as promised. Maybe he should remember his place.

He was lucky he was allowed to even be this close, to hold Eren and offer him some comfort while Marco worked his magic. The initial plan had seen him watch them from the sidelines, after all.

Not that Jean was sad about that, he was grateful for every little bit Marco allowed him to experience of this. But if he wanted to keep it like this he had to remember who was calling the shots and not overextend himself. Besides, the last thing he wanted was for Eren to think that he was gloating, that he found any other kind of pleasure than absolute admiration and awe in Eren's unexpected submission to Marco.

So he dove down for another kiss, this time longer and deeper and way more satisfying, feeling Eren melt and sigh into it before slowly pulling back to correct himself.

"For him", he breathed, Eren's eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the words. "You're being so good for him. Thank you for letting me watch."

It might have been a small thing, setting the difference right like this. But Jean was rather sensitive when it came to these power structures during play.

Were it him submitting specifically to one person, and that person alone, and another guy, even if he was part of the scene, invited himself into that submission and started praising him like he was allowed to do that, it sure would have rubbed him the wrong way as well. Maybe taken him out of the scene entirely so he could rip that entitled fucker a new one.

They couldn't gloss over these things just because Eren was inexperienced in playing a more submissive role. On the contrary, they had to take extra good care of him and be careful to not overstep any boundaries in case he didn't notice them being breached in time.

When after a long moment of confusion and contemplation Eren's eyes lit up with understanding Jean smiled down at him, nodding in agreement. They were in this together for as long as Eren wanted them to be and Jean was more than fine with that.

Just like he was fine with the way Eren tugged him down into another kiss, slow and deep and wet, tongues sliding together in an indulgent rhythm.

"Wouldn't want you anywhere else, pretty", Eren rumbled as they parted and smirked when those words made Jean's hips rock forward all on their own. He was truly ruined for that one word, wasn't he?

"Stay with me?"

Jean couldn't do anything but agree to that. Because even if Eren wasn't submitting to him, had handed all the power to Marco and Marco alone, he still allowed Jean to stay and see him like this, vulnerable and open and so very beautiful. He wanted Jean to be a part of this new, scary experience and Jean couldn't help but feel grateful for that and admire his strength.

So he nodded wildly and shifted again, snaking one arm underneath Eren's shoulders and wrapped the other around his chest to pull him closer. Like this he could hold Eren just like Marco had said, pepper his face with tiny kisses and still have a pretty good view of whatever Marco was doing further down.

Eren let out a chuckle but didn't protest when Jean gathered him close, resting his head against Jean's collarbone instead. This was good, this was perfect.

And then Marco added another finger.

"You are both such wonderful, wonderful boys", he said, voice carrying easily over Eren's gasps and moans as he was stretched further, slow but steady thrusts sinking Marco's fingers deeper into his ass. "I'm so proud of you two, get along so nicely."

"M-Marco!", Eren almost sobbed as Marco pushed his fingers all the way into him, resting the knuckles against his rim and wiggling a little. One of Eren's hands came up to wrap around Jean's bicep, squeezing it, holding on.

"That's right, baby. I'm here. Does it hurt?"

Eren's breath heaved for another moment, then he swallowed noisily, trembling just a bit.

"No...", he finally mumbled, breath hot where it hit the skin of Jean's chest.

"How does it feel then?"

Marco was still moving his fingers but carefully kept them lodged deep inside Eren, wiggling and twisting to keep their friend on his toes.

"Good...", Eren breathed after another break, sucking on his lower lip before adding: "Full."

Jean grinned over at Marco who smirked back at him, the two of them exchanging a quick, amused glance. If Eren was already feeling full with two fingers inside him, working him up so he could take Marco's cock would be fun.

But neither of them said that and instead they both cooed lovingly at the pretty boy between them who didn't quite know what he was in for.

"Tell me if it starts to hurt", Marco hummed, endlessly patient, and waited for a nod before slowly pulling his fingers back out.

Eren let out a hot, breathy moan, hips straining after Marco's fingers before the man slowly pushed them back inside, making him sigh happily.

Jean's hips were rolling forward at the sight, at the feeling of Eren trembling minutely in his arms, hot breath puffing against his skin. This was a little strange, holding someone as his boyfriend fingered them, prepared them for his cock. Jean wouldn't have expected it to feel this good, to make him this squirmy and hot and excited.

But he'd never expected to see Eren like this either and it was one of the most deliciously dirty and captivatingly beautiful things he'd ever been allowed to witness.

It was a weekend of exploration and pleasant revelations, it seemed.

"Jean", came Marco's voice, sweet but hiding something more dangerous behind the one syllable of his name. Jean perked up on instinct, eyes drifting over to his boyfriend who looked so casual and at ease kneeling between Eren's legs, holding him open and thrusting two fingers into his tight ass.

"Yes?"

Dark eyes flicked over to him, one eyebrow arched minutely and that was enough to send Jean's heart up into his throat with nerves and inexplicable tension. It wasn't a bad tension, though, not at all.

"Did I allow you to relieve yourself?"

His hips stilled before he had even completely deciphered Marco's words, scooting back far enough so the tip of his cock wasn't dragging against Eren's skin anymore and the only proof he'd humped their friend like a desperate slut was the wet streak of precome against the other man's hip.

"No, sir", he breathed back and earned a satisfied nod from Marco who was still keeping up his slow but deep rhythm, fingering Eren steadily.

"That's what I thought. Show some restraint, we'll get to you soon enough."

That made Jean pause, head swimming with the thinly veiled promise. So Marco did plan to take care of him as well? Or have Eren do it? What did he even mean by soon enough? Considering how much Marco loved to tease and draw things out that could mean anything from immediately after he was done with Eren to allowing him to jerk off again a week from now.

Still Jean squirmed a little at the promised attention, whatever it would turn out to be.

"Yes, sir."

"I, uhm ... I don't...", Eren mumbled, Marco's dark gaze snapping back to him immediately. His next breath was trembling though Jean didn't know if it was Marco's eyes on him or the fingers stroking him from the inside.

"I mean, he can ... I don't mind..."

When Jean understood where Eren was coming from he almost melted from the warmth suddenly pooling in his chest. That was nothing if not entirely adorable and judging by the way Marco's expression softened noticeably his boyfriend seemed to think the same.

"Oh baby", Marco hummed, so smooth and warm, and leaned down to press a kiss against Eren's knee. "That's so sweet of you. But don't you worry about him, Jean's more than happy being patient for a while longer. Isn't that right, darling?"

"Yes", Jean answered without even thinking about it, nuzzling his nose against Eren's temple before craning his neck to pepper his forehead with a few quick kisses. "Let’s focus on you for now, okay?"

Eren shivered, a breathless sound escaping him as Marco twisted his fingers, maybe scissoring them a little to stretch him further and be terribly distracting. Jean knew all those mean, wonderful moves and seeing Eren react to them was a very, very special kind of treat.

"O-okay...", he gasped out and Jean almost purred, pulling the man closer into a warm hug, always careful to keep some distance between their hips now. He'd be able to wait for a while longer, had managed to be patient for Marco so often it was almost second nature by now. And maybe, after the night he'd had, some denial wasn't the worst idea.

"How does this feel?"

Whatever Marco was actually doing with his fingers, it had Eren gasping, shivers wrecking his body as he moaned against Jean's chest.

"Answer me, baby…"

"F-fuck, it's so good!", Eren choked out, then let out a long, low whine as Marco buried his fingers inside, maybe stroking along his prostate.

"It is, isn't it? Hold your leg up for me, sweetheart."

Eren needed a moment to understand the order, then another long minute to actually move to comply and hook his arm behind his knee so Marco could let go of him.

Marco used his now free hand to drag it along Eren's body, up and down his thigh, to his stomach and up his ribs before sliding down again and settling low on his abdomen, just above the base of his cock.

"M-Marco...?"

"Shh, baby. Relax now..."

Jean was pretty sure Eren didn't even get the chance to try and follow that order before Marco pushed his hand down and crooked his fingers upwards against his prostate.

Eren's body jolted with a breathless shout, leg almost slipping from his grip as Marco set out to absolutely wreck him with pleasure. His thighs were trembling after barely a few seconds, muscles spasming and head rolling back against Jean's shoulder as Marco smiled down at him so sweetly, more than happy about the mess he turned their friend into.

Jean could sympathize with Eren more than anyone else, had received the same treatment countless times. Marco fingering his prostate without mercy while pushing down on his abdomen to make the torturous pressure even harder to bear, even more overwhelming.

He hugged Eren closer, whispering soft encouragement when the man started honest to god mewling after a few minutes of relentless stimulation, cock jumping and drooling precome in a thick, continuous stream that made Jean's mouth water shamelessly.

A soft kind of sympathy simmered in Jean's chest and he leaned down to kiss Eren's hot cheek. This was hard for him to take as well and he was used to ass play. He couldn't quite imagine what this kind of stimulation would do to a man who wasn't as experienced. It would probably break him down into a desperate mess. That was probably just what Marco intended.

And on their way to a pliant Eren moaning for more they both got one of the hottest shows either of them had ever witnessed.

But no matter how hard it got Jean, how badly his cock was throbbing, he took care to not scoot closer again, to not start rutting against Eren's helplessly twitching hips.

He had gotten a direct order and more importantly he wanted to prove he could do this. That no matter how tempting Eren looked, how hard he was thrashing or how hotly he was moaning, Jean could still control himself enough to put his own pleasure behind that of their guest.

"Marco!", Eren cried out, twitching of his hips becoming more and more erratic even as Marco's hand pushed him down and did it's best holding him still. "I'm gonna... I'm..."

"Oh?" There was surprise in the low sound and Jean's eyes widened as well, looking down at Eren who was closing his eyes tightly, teeth digging hard into his lower lip.

For a guy who'd just said he didn't do this very often he was surprisingly easy to please, so quick to come undone without as much as touching his dick. If they ignored all the work Jean had done earlier sucking him off.

Marco hummed, sounding very pleased as he slowed down, moved his fingers in patient, shallow thrusts.

"Sensitive, aren't you? Interesting..."

Eren shivered in Jean's arms, turning his head to hide his face but before he could really duck against Jean's chest Marco had reached up to grab his chin between tender fingers.

"Hey now, there's no need to hide", he smiled, so soft and warm and patient Jean felt his chest open up with affection. " Look at me."

Eren swallowed but obeyed after a moment, eyelids fluttering open to look at Marco who was leaning in now. Almost close enough so they could kiss. Without even noticing Jean held his breath, nuzzling into Eren's hair.

"You are beautiful", Marco breathed and the words were enough to make Eren shiver again, lashes fluttering in overwhelmed awe as Marco brushed his nose against Eren's. "So gorgeous and brave. Taking this so well, I'm impressed, Eren. And I'd love to give you so much more. You earned it."

Sucking in a sharp breath Eren stared at Marco, eyes wide like he was between the claws of a deadly predator instead of the most patient lover anyone could imagine. Trying to soothe him a little Jean rubbed a hand down his chest, feeling it rise and fall quickly under his fingers, skin warm and a little damp with sweat.

"I ... I don't know if I can..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence when Marco grabbed his chin just a bit tighter and tilted his head back.

"Oh believe me, you can", he promised, just a hint of sharpness to the words, a shadow lurking in his eyes that Jean only recognized because he'd seen it so often. Marco really did plan to reduce Eren to a whimpering, satisfied mess.

Then Marco finally leaned forward to brush his lips against Eren's, a delicate caress at first, the touch barely there before Eren surged forward to turn it into a real kiss. Marco let out a smooth hum of satisfaction before he deepened the kiss, moving his lips against Eren's, teasing them with his tongue until Eren opened up for him with a deep groan.

The sound melted into a moan and then into a mewl, hips twitching as Marco's fingers picked up more speed, thrusting deep again and most likely grazing Eren's sensitive prostate on every stroke.

Jean couldn't do anything but watch them, lips slightly parted to let out shallow breaths at the sight of them being this sweet, this intimate with each other. It was an exceptionally pretty sight, both their eyes closed in bliss as they lost themselves in each other, in their slow, deep kiss.

For some reason the sight made Jean's heart beat faster and a familiar heat pool in his chest before sinking deeper into his abdomen. Yes, it looked hot, his sexy boyfriend and their shamelessly attractive friend making out with each other. That wasn't the sole reason for the comfortable warmth unfolding inside him though.

Now wasn't the time to look closer into that. Jean would have more than enough chances to closely examine all of his feelings about what was going on right now and what had happened last night. He shouldn't overthink it while it was happening and make sure to just enjoy the moment. He really hoped he could keep that up.

After too short a while Marco pulled back, leaving a soft sigh on Eren's lips as they parted.

"You can always say no", he reminded Eren softly and this time there was no edge, no sharpness, just honest warmth and acceptance. "I'd just ... really love to take you apart."

Letting out a long, shuddering breath Eren looked up at Marco, still wide eyed even though he didn't seem afraid anymore. Good.

"Okay", he finally mumbled, hitching his leg higher and opening himself up just a bit more in the process. "I trust you."

It was like Marco's whole face lit up with sweet affection as he looked down at Eren, so much love and admiration in his eyes as he dipped down for another quick kiss.

"Thank you", he smiled, wide and open and so honest, before slowly sitting back and getting settled between Eren's legs once more to bury his fingers deep and make their friend gasp.

"You've softened up nicely, so good for me", Marco praised as he thrust his fingers and scissored them carefully. "I think you’ve earned another finger. Would you like to try?"

Jean knew the answer before Eren could even open his mouth, could see it in the way their guest's hips twitching from side to side, could see how his cock was still bobbing and drooling, untouched and so wet his slick precome had formed a little pool of liquid on his tight stomach, powerful muscles rippling with every twitch and quiet moan.

"Y-yeah...", he mumbled, quiet like he was still embarrassed, then cupped a hand over his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head in reaction to whatever Marco was doing between his legs.

"Now, now...", Marco tutted and quickly grasped Eren's wrist to pull the hand away. "I said no hiding. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Eren shivered and gasped but then nodded, looking up at Marco like he was offering some kind of holy redemption. Jean knew that feeling, knew it all too well. Seeing it in Eren's expression was ... well, surprising. But very exciting and satisfying as well. He pressed an encouraging kiss into Eren's hair and nuzzled against his temple.

"Good boy, so beautiful like this. Now let go, relax for me."

When Marco pulled his fingers out completely to add more lube Eren let out an almost pitiful noise of need, a high keen for Marco's touch.

"It's okay", the other man smiled soothingly, wetting three fingers this time and warming up the lube before letting them slip between Eren's parted cheeks once more. "I'm here, I got you."

And with that he breached Eren's opening again, this time with three fingers. When Eren sucked in a sharp breath Marco let his free hand rub up and down his thigh in a soothing motion.

"Does it hurt?"

Eren seemed to consider the question for a moment but in the end still shook his head.

"Forgot how strange this feels", he panted.

A beautiful smile curled Marco's lips and he gave a slow nod full of understanding. His wrist moved slowly, fingers thrusting into Eren in a gentle rhythm.

"Does it feel good?"

Just at that moment he seemed to do something that made Eren moan and shiver. One hand slapped down against Jean's thigh to dig trembling fingers into the smooth skin he found there, making him sigh.

It was so weird to have Eren like this, holding on to him like a lifeline. But between Jean holding him close and Marco doing his best to drive the man crazy with need and overwhelm him with sensation Eren was still the most beautiful Jean had ever seen him.

"So ... so good", Eren gasped after taking a deep breath, sucking his lower lip between his teeth to bite into it. His eyelids fluttered closed when Marco thrust deeper into him once again, hips shifting to allow better access. Marco let out a low hum, appreciating the way Eren opened up for him.

He paused for a moment, fingers slowing down, considering. Dark eyes flicked up and down Eren's body from the hole that was swallowing his fingers so willingly, along the twitching muscles of his abs, his sculpted chest, all the way to his parted lips and flushed cheeks, his closed eyes, head tipped back against Jean's shoulder who held him safely.

Then Marco seemed to reach a decision. He let go of Eren's thigh, petting it encouragingly one last time before reaching down to curl a hand around Eren's drooling cock.

Eren jumped, crying out as his eyes opened to stare up at Marco. His lips parted further like he wanted to say something but all that came out was a guttural groan when Marco started to stroke him in time with the thrusts of his other hand.

"I want you to tell me when you're getting close", Marco said, calm and collected even as Eren was absolutely melting under his touch, thighs quivering where he fought to keep them spread. "So I know when to stop."

"No! Please..."

Marco's eyes widened for a split second and Jean could feel the pleasant surprise curl in his own chest. He hadn't expected Eren to start begging this soon and apparently their friend was just as surprised as they were about the word that had just escaped him. So he bit down on his lips, gaze flitting away from Marco. But at least he didn't try to hide, which was at least some kind of success.

It must have been hard for Marco to let it go but he didn't comment on Eren's slip up, even though teasing him a little about it would have been fun.

But this, Eren letting go and relaxing enough to be himself, to be honest about his feelings and needs around them, it was exactly what they wanted. They shouldn't risk making him censor himself by poking fun at him once he let go.

There was still lots of time to make him beg later, to make it enjoyable for all of them. But at the moment they needed to make sure he felt safe before they could explore this any further.

So Marco didn't ask him to repeat it, didn't make him say what exactly he'd meant and instead just smiled, surprise melting away from his expression to leave a gentleness Jean was very familiar with.

"No?", he hummed, movements of his hands slowing down until he was pumping his cock in a sweet, indulgent rhythm, precome making wet noises on every stroke. "You want me to keep going?"

For a single breath Jean thought he might repeat it all on his own but when Eren opened his mouth after a short delay all that came out was a breathless "Yes".

Marco pursed his lips, gaze sliding down the length of Eren's body to where his hands were working tirelessly. One thrusting deeper and spreading Eren open more and more, the other sliding up and down his flushed cock.

"I don't want you coming too early", he explained patiently, shifting a bit where he was kneeling between Eren's spread legs, exuding this casual kind of control that was his alone, that Jean had never experienced with anyone else.

"I want to finish preparing you, get your hole nice and soft and dripping wet..."

Eren moaned and twitched at the description but Marco continued like he wasn't even noticing it.

"Then I want to spread your legs just like this, have you on your back when I take you for the very first time. I want to watch your face when I thrust into you, when I make you feel every inch of my cock spreading you open. You'll be so pretty for me, won't you? Moaning so sweetly when you feel me inside you."

"M-Marco..."

"That's right, beautiful. I'll have you gasping my name before I even start fucking you, just tease you in the beginning, slowly grind into you until you're begging me for more. I'll love you so good, sweetheart."

"God Marco, stop!"

Within a split-second Marco had pulled back both hands, let go of Eren's cock to leave it slapping loudly against his abdomen, taking away his probing, grinding fingers as well. Eren cried out in frustration, hips shifting helplessly as he was straining for more friction. His cock was throbbing against his abs, leaking more fluids, the tip a deep, desperate shade of red that made Jean want to suck it again.

Humming sweetly Marco ran a palm up and down the inside of Eren's thigh, giving him at least some touch. Even though it wasn't the kind Eren was needing so very badly.

"That was very good, Eren", he praised, so much warmth and love in his voice. "Very, very good. I'm proud of you."

Between them Eren moaned at the loving praise, hips still twitching and cock still throbbing but the pitiful whining had stopped and instead he was letting out hot, needy noises that sounded so very gorgeous.

"More", he gasped after a few more moments, letting go of Jean to reach out a trembling hand towards Marco who grabbed it quickly to intertwine their fingers, squeezing Eren's hand lovingly.

"I'm ... I won't come, I promise. I just ... I need.."

"Oh Eren", Marco sighed, dipping down to brush his lips against Eren's knuckles. "Do you really think you're ready?"

"Yes."

No hesitation, absolute trust and certainty. Marco's eyes flashed with need as he straightened back up and let go of Eren's hand to splay both palms against his parted thighs.

"You're forgetting", he tutted, voice dipping low, almost dangerous as his gaze roamed all over Eren's body. So needy and exposed for him only. "That I'm the one who decides when you're ready."

Eren took a breath like he wanted to protest but seemed to think better of it at the last second. Good. Marco was sweet and loving with him because that's what they'd agreed on, that's what Eren had earned when he'd made Jean happy.

But Marco wouldn't hesitate to use other methods should Eren decide to get cocky with him. Wonderful, endlessly pleasurable methods.

"You're right", their friend murmured, lashes fluttering as he looked up at Marco. "Sorry."

Jean's heart was flipping in his chest at that one, quiet word that signalled such acceptance and brevity and trust. If there had been any doubts left about how much Eren really wanted this or if he'd just agreed because he liked the idea of fucking Marco ... well, they were definitely gone now.

Even Marco was taken aback, blinked in surprise before catching himself and shifting his hands to grab Eren's hips and push him deeper into the mattress.

"Good boy", he growled, not even trying to hide how much he enjoyed Eren's open submission, how he revelled in the scales tipping this far in his favour. Under him Eren shifted, changed his grip on the leg he was still holding up and out of the way for Marco, the heel of the other one slipping a bit on the sheets as he tried to wiggle.

"Shhh, just stay still..." Marco's hands grabbed him tighter to keep him from moving around too much, even if it was just some restless, needy shifting. "I want to see if I can open you up a bit more. Don't want to hurt my sweet, obedient boy."

Eren swallowed hard and fell still under Marco's strong hands, earning himself more loving praise.

"Just like that, so good for me. I'm very proud of you, Eren."

Jean could barely hold back a needy keen at the words, wrapping his arms tighter around Eren's broad frame instead to pull the man close. Just for a second or two Marco's dark, intense gaze fell on him and he was met with a knowing smirk and a quick but not too stern shake of his head.

"Patience, Jean", Marco reminded him but it wasn't really a reprimand, more of a reminder that this wasn't his moment but that his time would still come. Sooner or later. That was enough to make him settle back down. The subtle roll of hips that Jean hadn't even noticed he was doing, stopped as soon as Marco looked away again.

"And you, sweetheart", Marco hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to Eren's knee as his hands shifted, one splaying across Eren's tight abdomen, then reaching for the bottle of lube once more, popping the cap open with ease. "You just relax for me."

With that he tipped the bottle and squeezed. Thick, clear lubricant dripped out to splash against Eren's perineum before sliding lower. Eren squirmed for a moment, probably surprised by the cool feeling of lube on his sensitive, heated skin. But then Marco closed the bottle and threw it aside, now free hand dipping down to rub through the wetness, spreading it around the soft opening and helping to warm it up.

"Relax", he repeated, barely above a whisper, before sliding three fingers back into Eren.

Their guest moaned shamelessly, back arching away from the mattress before Marco pushed him back down, keeping him still while thrusting deep.

"Oh, so nice and soft..."

Jean swallowed, pressed a kiss against Eren's sweaty temple to distract himself. This wasn't his moment, he knew that, and yet ... how could he help being turned on by this? By Eren moaning and sighing as Marco fingered him, lube squelching with every thrust.

Maybe, if he was good, and if Eren liked this enough to try it again, Marco would allow him to get a closer look next time. Maybe even let him thrust a finger inside to feel just how soft and hot Eren was. That would be absolutely wonderful. And maybe, just maybe, if he was really, really good...

No.

Jean caught himself before he could get lost in that fantasy. There was no point in thinking about possibilities in the future if the present was this captivating. He could think about all the things he wanted to try with Eren later, when he got some alone time. Now he should really savour the moment.

"I'll give you one more finger."

It wasn't more than an information, least of all a request and Eren seemed to accept that with surprising ease. A shuddering breath left him but he didn't protest or try to bargain, instead his head tipped back, lips parting around a low sigh just as his thighs were spreading further. So beautifully obedient.

Jean hummed and brushed his lips along Eren's heated cheek, surprised when the man turned his head, tipping it back further to strain for a kiss.

There wasn't any other option but to give in and Jean complied without even thinking about it, dipping down to claim Eren's lips with his own. They were cooler than expected but Jean enjoyed the surprise as he dragged his tongue along them, tasting Eren's shuddering breaths and needy noises, swallowing them with delight as their tongues tangled once more.

Then Marco seemed to make good on his promise and Eren's whole body shuddered in his arms, lips parting further to moan into the kiss, hot and overwhelmed and so very needy. Jean thrust his tongue deep before pulling back for all but a moment.

"It's okay", he promised. "It's okay, just relax. Let him open you up."

Another low, hot moan and then there was Marco's voice, calm and controlled as always.

"Does it hurt?"

Eren shook his head immediately, then sucked in a trembling breath to answer.

"No ... no it's ... really good."

"Very good, you're doing so well."

Jean took that as his cue to lean down again and press his lips against Eren's, pulling him into a deep, wet kiss full of breathy moans and heated sighs. Eren's free hand came up to tangle in blond hair, grabbing it to help angle his head so they could kiss even deeper, tongue flicking and lips smacking as they lost themselves in each other.

Only when Eren's moans became louder, more and more desperate until the man was whining beneath him did Jean pull back to look down at him. He couldn't remember the last time he’d seen such a gorgeous sight.

Eren's face was flushed and sweaty, contorted in sheer pleasure. He didn't even have enough coordination to close his mouth, lips parted wide and need obvious in every whine and moan he let out.

Marco was stronger than any of them. Had it been up to Jean he'd have started fucking Eren after barely stretching him enough. But Marco ... Marco savoured these things, savoured the foreplay, the rising tension. Savoured making his partner whine and beg before even getting started.

But even a man like him had his limits and now it seemed they had finally reached those.

"Now you're ready", he said, voice deep and rumbling as he thrust his fingers deep one last time before slowly pulling out. Eren breathed a pitiful little noise, hips straining back towards Marco, wordlessly begging for more.

"Jean", came Marco's quiet voice after he'd given Eren a minute or two to catch his breath and stop his impatient wiggling. This was still his show, his terms and Eren did a great job remembering that. "Can you be a dear and get me a condom?"

Jean's body wanted to follow the order as soon as he heard it but his twitching muscles weren't enough to make him let go of Eren that quickly. Instead he looked down on the man in his arms and pressed a last, lingering kiss to his damp forehead before slowly, almost regrettably pulling away from him.

He'd enjoyed his task, had enjoyed holding Eren through Marco's preparation that could be so beautifully torturous and had him moaning and gasping so sweetly. But in the end it was Marco who had given the promise to make Eren melt and Jean was to watch them.

So he moved away from Eren, even if the man needed another moment to let go of his hair, an unhappy whine escaping as Jean slipped away.

At least a condom was quickly found in the bedside table and soon he handed it over to Marco with an excited smile.

Yes, he had enjoyed holding Eren but this was what they'd all been waiting for and there was little he wanted more than watch Marco destroy the man, break him down until he was sobbing with need and pleasure. Because that was a promise that hadn't just appealed enough to Eren to make him agree with this. Jean was very curious himself just how close Marco would get to keep everything he'd promised.

"Thank you, sweetheart", Marco hummed and reached out to cup Jean's neck with a warm, broad hand, pulling him in enough to press a loving kiss against his forehead, then his cheek, before finally meeting him for a long, deep kiss. The familiar feeling of Marco's lips on his was enough to send Jean even higher, awakening a giddy kind of joy in him that made him grin widely when they parted.

"You're doing so great, baby. But I need you to sit back and watch for a while, is that okay?"

Jean was already nodding before Marco had even finished the question.

"Yeah. Yes, 'f course."

Marco had done nothing but watch last night even if it must have been so hard at times. The least Jean could do was give him the same kind of freedom. Though for him it would probably be nothing but pleasurable to watch very closely just what was about to happen between Marco and Eren.

Before he could scoot back again to give them enough space a hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging lightly to get his attention. When Jean looked down at their friend, Eren seemed even more beautiful than a minute ago. Sparkling green eyes slowly blinked up at him, a lazy, crooked smirk on those flushed lips, just slightly swollen from their kisses, from Jean's playful little bites.

"Thanks", Eren breathed and even though it was quiet, almost too breathy to hear, it still warmed Jean to the bone. Eren was so ... good. For both of them.

And it wasn't just that he was so ready to fall into their play and trust them blindly, his whole being fit perfectly between them, with how beautiful he was in his submission, how strong and sure he was when taking control.

It was then that Jean felt a squirming sensation deep in his stomach. Like butterflies.

Breathing a quiet chuckle he reached out to card his fingers through Eren's dark, tangled hair, enjoying the way those eyes fluttered closed for just a moment, head tipping back into the gentle touch.

"Any time", Jean smiled, allowing himself to linger for just another moment before slowly pulling his hand away and shifting backwards. Eren let go of him easily, giving him a lingering smile that was way, way too soft before looking back up at Marco.

"So", he smirked, almost cocky as he raised an eyebrow but it was a playful kind of challenge and Marco grinned back at him. He'd already opened the condom and, what was endlessly more important, had finally lost his clothes somewhere along the way, now kneeling naked between Eren's legs.

Their guest seemed to realize that as well, eyes growing wide as he took in Marco's frame, not as muscled as Eren was but still beautiful and strong with broad shoulders and narrow hips and a gorgeous, thick cock he held still as he rolled the condom over it.

Right. Marco had been dressed during their scene and already been changed after they'd both returned from their shower. Eren had never seen him naked before. Had no idea just what had been waiting for him, what he'd agreed to. Whatever he'd been expecting, judging by his open mouthed stare this wasn't it.

After a quiet moment during which Marco stroked himself lazily, spreading more lube down his length, Eren gave a low chuckle and shook his head. His gaze flicked over at Jean who had gotten comfortable on the other side of the bed, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands.

"You weren't lying", he almost whispered before his eyes wandered back over to Marco's cock, but before Jean could furrow his brows and ask what he was talking about Eren continued. "He is bigger than me…"

Oh. He was talking about that one throwaway comment Jean had tried to provoke him with. It hadn't really worked so Jean hadn't expected Eren to even remember but, well ... obviously he did.

Even though it really wasn’t that big of a difference, now that Jean saw them basically side by side. Neither of them had any reason to hide, not at all.

Marco snorted and casually reached down to spread some of the excess lube coating his fingers around Eren's opening. He really was exceptionally careful today. Were he fucking Jean he'd given him two fingers of prep before claiming him but well, Jean was far more used to this than Eren was and the last thing they wanted to do was scare him off.

Marco had promised him to be gentle and even though he'd teased their friend a little, gave him a taste of what it was like to surrender to him, there was a tenderness in his expression now, something patient and sweet that made Jean's heart melt.

"I'll make you feel every inch of it", he breathed and even though there was a sharp little smirk on his lips his voice was still even and smooth and warm.

For a moment it seemed like Eren wanted to reply something but then Marco dipped a few fingers back into him, carefully testing the give, and he just sank back into the pillows with a soundless shudder. Ready to take whatever Marco had in store for him.

"That's right." Marco's low hum was brimming with satisfaction, petting Eren's stomach with his free hand before scooting closer between Eren's spread legs. Carefully getting into position.

"I'll take you like this", he breathed and watched Eren squirm with a warm smile. "I want to see your face when you feel me inside you." A beat of silence, a nervous, stuttering breath, then Eren gave a jerky nod.

"Okay", he panted, chest rising and falling with every quick breath. Soothing his hand up and down Eren's chest Marco pulled the fingers of his other hand out, apparently satisfied with how loose and soft Eren was for him. Then he reached for Eren's bent leg and tugged on it until Eren let go and he could guide it to wrap around his waist instead.

"Here", he hummed and gestured for Eren to do the same with the other leg. "You can hold on to me."

Not waiting for Eren's reaction Marco started leaning down, curling his body over Eren's smaller, trembling one in a slow, controlled motion. All the way forward until he could place both elbows on the mattress next to Eren's shoulders, caging the man in. It didn't seem threatening, though, more like creating an intimate space just for the two of them. Offering sweet closeness and trust and warmth.

Nudging his nose against Eren's cheek Marco's smiled sweetly, one hand coming up to tangle in dark, unruly hair, petting it lovingly.

"Is this okay?"

The reply was immediate, a quick nod followed by Eren's head tipping back into Marco's fingers, lips straining up and parting slightly in nervous expectation. Marco didn't need any other nudges and leaned down to kiss Eren in one swift, easy motion, claiming those soft lips like he'd never done anything else in his life.

The sight had lost nothing of it's beauty and pure eroticism and Jean felt himself squirm where he was seated, having to try and keep himself still as Marco licked his way into Eren's mouth with slow, precise swipes of tongue.

Jean had a horrible suspicion that just watching this might kill him but he still wouldn't even think of looking away and missing a single second.

After a good long while of kissing, after he'd coaxed pretty moans and hot noises out of Eren, Marco shifted his weight. Balancing on one elbow now he reached down between them to take himself in hand and slowly, carefully guide his tip towards Eren's wet entrance.

Jean had to raise a hand to his mouth and stuff the knuckle of one finger between his teeth, biting down on it to keep quiet at that image. Marco took his sweet time lining up, rubbing his tip back and forth across Eren's hole, teasing the man underneath him relentlessly while still kissing him breathless. Deep and intense and full of tongue. letting him know exactly what would happen in just a few moments while still not giving him what they both so obviously craved.

When he finally held still and started moving his hips forward Eren let out an almost pitiful whine against his lips, thighs tensing around Marco's hips and whole body shuddering as Marco's cock finally breached him.

As his hips thrust forward Marco's face pulled away from Eren just a bit, glistening lips still hovering close but no longer muffling all the pretty, pretty noises Eren let out as he was being filled.

The slide seemed to be easy enough, even though it was very slow and controlled, Marco so very careful not to give Eren more than he could handle right now or accidentally hurt him.

When he was about halfway inside an eternity later Marco let go of his length and reached up again, placing his elbow back on the mattress so he could concentrate on the movement of his hips. His fingers had never stopped petting Eren's hair, giving small comforts where he could next to the overwhelming sensations of being filled.

At least it seemed overwhelming, judging by Eren's expression. His eyes were wide, looking up at the ceiling, jaw hanging open and panting harsh breaths. Both hands were holding onto Marco's back, so broad and sturdy above him, short fingernails digging into damp skin.

Marco kept a close eye on him, on all the different emotions and thoughts playing across Eren's face. He was surprisingly expressive when he allowed himself to be and Jean couldn't help but appreciate that.

Nudging his nose against Eren's Marco smiled softly, swiping a few tousled strands of hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Silence. Except for a low, throaty whine Eren let out when Marco pushed just a bit deeper before stilling his hips.

It was fascinating, watching Eren shift carefully, trying to get used to the girth, to the feeling of being stuffed, even though he hadn't taken all of Marco's cock just yet. Still, he was holding himself exceptionally well for a guy without much practise or experience on that front and Jean couldn't help but feel a little proud of him.

"Fuck", Eren panted as he rocked his hips down to take just a bit more, eyes rolling back into his head before fluttering closed. "You're big..."

"You don't have to take everything", Marco mumbled, pressing a fleeting kiss against Eren's heated cheek. "I want it to feel good for you."

"I want ... everything."

Marco paused for a moment, looking down at Eren, at that handsome face all flushed and open for him, then licked his lips and gave a slow, thoughtful nod.

"Alright. Take a deep breath."

Eren followed the instruction without hesitation, chest expanding as he breathed in long and deep. But instead of pushing into him all the way Marco pulled back out, shifting his weight minutely before starting to roll his hips in slow, indulgent thrusts, each one just a bit deeper than the last.

Eren's breath shuddered out of him, hands slipping on Marco's back as he tried to find purchase.

"Oh ... oh god...", he whined, head tipping back further to bare the line of his neck.

Jean swallowed at the sight, at Eren's low, desperate whine and the smooth, controlled roll of Marco's hips. His throat was dry and his cock throbbed between his thighs, hot and heavy. But he kept his word and followed Marco's instructions, not even reaching down to wrap a hand around himself to give at least some relief.

This wasn't about him. And somehow it made him even more desperate, not being allowed to touch himself. Made him harder and needier for Marco and whatever he had planned for when he was done with Eren. If he had even planned anything at all.

"That's right, sweetheart. Doing so well."

Marco dipped down to mouth at Eren's neck who bared even more skin to him, moaning in the back of his throat at the gentle yet unquestionably overpowering treatment.

Jean knew what it felt like and his chest swirled with a strange of mix of sympathy and pride. Marco was so incredibly intense like this, when he was braced above you, invading your body in the most intimate way.

It was intense, scary even, but Eren ... Eren took it so beautifully, opened himself up more and more for Marco to tear into so gentle and loving. He really hadn't lied when he'd agreed to this and Jean thanked his lucky stars for every second of this he was allowed to witness.

There was a quiet, lost noise drifting through the air and the movement of Marco's hips came to a slow halt, one gentle hand cupping Eren's cheek to tip his head forward just enough so Marco could look at him.

"Does it hurt?", he asked, steady and confident, like he'd protect Eren from any harm, now and forever. But Eren, sweet, brave, incredible Eren, just shook his head, blinking up at Marco with the cutest expression Jean had ever seen on him.

"More", he breathed, nudging his nose up against Marco's. A slow blink, a smooth exhale. Then:

"Please."

They both froze for a long moment. Marco staring down at Eren, hand still cupping a flushed cheek, hips carefully still, Jean not even daring to breathe where he was perched to observe them. They were still trying to process that one, quiet word when a lopsided smirk appeared on Eren's face.

Jean huffed, incredulity in the single, quick exhale. He must have noticed their reaction earlier, even though they'd both tried to conceal it, and decided to wait just for the right moment to make it really hit home.

Shaking his head Marco grinned back down at the man. He'd never been good at denying requests if they were just worded politely enough and this was way too big of a surprise to tell Eren no. Especially since it was something all of them wanted. For Marco to give Eren more.

"So you can ask nicely", Marco grinned as he picked up just where he left off, slowly pulling out of Eren whose breathless laugh trailed off into a quiet gasp.

"I, ah...", he panted, hips canting up as Marco pushed back inside. "I wasn't ... raised in a barn."

Marco chuckled even as he kept rolling his hips, thrusting deeper, deeper every time he sank back into Eren.

"We'll see about that."

Something in those words, in the dark satisfaction lurking deep in Marco's dark eyes, made a pleasant shiver run down Jean's back. It almost sounded like Marco wanted to test Eren, to check thoroughly if the man was indeed up to his high standards or if he could use some further training.

But that wasn't anything for today, not what he'd promised Eren would happen between them this morning. So maybe that meant ... Marco wanted to repeat this as well? Wanted a real session with Eren? The thought alone made Jean's heart beat faster with elation.

But then Marco bottomed out completely, making Eren mewl for him as he kept grinding his hips against Eren's firm ass and letting him feel every single inch stuffed inside.

Eren seemed completely lost in the feeling, head tipped back and mouth open in a quiet cry but his legs were locked tightly around Marco's hips, fingers digging deep into the skin of his back as if to pull him even closer, even deeper.

And that was when Marco really made him give himself over to it.

"Can you feel that?", he whispered, lips ghosting along Eren's jaw, dipping down to nip at the exposed skin of this throat. "I'm so deep, Eren. And you feel so good, gripping me tight and hot..."

A breathless whine, a minute tremble.

"You've been so good for us, Eren. So good to Jean. We're very proud of you. And you deserve all of this, sweetheart."

Even as he started rolling his hips again, slow and careful to not completely overwhelm Eren, Marco kept talking him through it. The soothing sound of his voice a gentle constant that Jean held on to just as much as Eren did.

"You deserve to be kissed and held. You deserve to feel safe. You deserve to be loved."

There was a choked noise, Eren's fingers slipping on Marco's back as he screwed his eyes shut, head tipping to the side, away from Jean.

"Don't hide from us", Marco hummed, low and soothing as he tipped Eren's head back, green eyes fluttering open, holding such a delicate vulnerability that Jean wanted nothing but to slide back over there and pull Eren into his arms. Pepper a thousand kisses all over his face. But Marco had this, he knew what to do.

Leaning down he touched his forehead against Eren's in a sweet, intimate gesture that made the other man whimper, Marco's hips still moving inside him in a slow, deep rhythm.

"I will take care of you", he promised with unwavering certainty. Like he'd just said that the sun would rise tomorrow. "Because you deserve it, Eren. You deserve us."

Eren's next inhale was thick and trembling, a little wet as he sniffled. That's when Marco leaned down to brush their lips together, deepening the kiss after a few slow moments, a few endlessly gentle thrusts.

Eren fell into him like he'd just been promised eternal salvation, breaths thicker and wetter the longer they kissed and when Marco finally pulled back there was a single, unfairly beautiful tear dripping from his lashes to roll down his cheek. Marco wiped it away with a gentle thumb.

"It's okay", he breathed against warm skin, mouthing along the sharp line of Eren's jaw. "You can let go, let yourself have this. I got you."

A soft, choked back noise that could have maybe been a hiccup and a moment later Eren yanked Marco lower, dipping his head so he could hide his face against Marco's neck.

Instead of reprimanding him for hiding again Marco's just smiled patiently and cupped Eren's head with a hand, steadying him as he shifted his weight. His eyes flicked over to look at Jean for a moment, gliding up and down his body, apparently very happy with what he was seeing. Then he looked up at his face a raised a single eyebrow in a silent question.

A check-in.

Jean had been so into all of this, into holding and petting Eren, then into watching as Marco took him apart more and more, he hadn't even been aware of the situation anymore. That his boyfriend was fucking another guy right in front of him, showering him with all the sweetness and affection he could muster. And Marco could muster a whole lot of affection.

There was probably, in theory, the possibility that Jean could not be okay with that and he loved Marco for trying to make sure they were still on the same page. But watching them like this there wasn't a single negative feeling inside him. Only arousal and pride and that sweet, warm curl of happiness he got when he saw Eren open up for them so readily.

So he smiled at his boyfriend, wide and honest, and nodded. He wanted them to keep going, wanted to watch Marco continue and take Eren even higher, wanted to see just how beautiful Eren could look when Marco fucked him to completion.

Marco smiled back, soundlessly mouthing words Jean was all too familiar with and letting them linger between them for a moment, before turning heas head to nuzzle into Eren's hair.

One hand still cupped around the back of their friend's head Marco moved his other arm to wrap it around Eren's shoulders, pulling the smaller body even closer as he started picking up the pace.

Eren's moan was muffled against Marco's neck but it sounded thick and wet and beautiful, followed by another and another, every time Marco rolled his hips to thrust back inside him.

"God Eren", he sighed after a while, pressing kisses into the other man's hair. "You feel so good, so hot..."

Eren let out a strangled whine, fingers slipping over Marco's back, nails leaving angry red streaks where he dragged them across sweaty skin. Lower and lower until he could slide them underneath his own ankles and grab Marco's ass with both hands.

Jean sucked his lower lip between his teeth, biting down in sympathy. He loved grabbing Marco like that when he was getting railed, loved feeling the powerful shift of muscles as his boyfriend snapped his hips forward to drive himself deeper. He could understand Eren's hot whine that almost entirely swallowed his needy plea for "More, Marco ... more".

But Marco, intimately close as he was, seemed to understand Eren just fine. Shifting his weight once more he returned to balancing one both elbows, one hand still cupping Eren's head while the other came down to press against the mattress and give him more leverage as he snapped his hips forward faster and harder than before.

Eren cried out, twitching and moaning in Marco's arms who still held him close as he worked himself into the faster rhythm.

"More?", he growled, an arousing mix between challenge and compliance. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. I can give you more. Can give you so much you'll go crazy..."

"Please!", Eren whined again, his willingness to beg for what he wanted still making Jean's cock throb with excitement. He'd never known the man to be one to plead but apparently it was all about giving him the right incentive. Judging by Marco's low groan and the way he sped his thrusts up even more that word seemed to have about the same effect on him.

The rhythm started to get harder, deeper, until Eren was writhing and moaning, his fingers digging deep into Marco's ass, holding on for dear life. And then, suddenly, on a particularly rough thrust, his whole body locked up and he let out an almost lost sounding "Oh..." that had Marco halt almost immediately and start grinding his hips forward.

"There, hm?", he breathed and Jean just knew he was grinning, even though his face was turned away and mostly buried in the mop of Eren's hair. His voice sounded way too smug and then he rocked his hips forward in short little movements and Eren mewled, melting apart in his arms.

But Marco didn't let up, kept grinding against what Jean assumed had to be Eren's prostate until their friend was crying out, nearly sobbing and shaking like a leaf. So beautiful in his unabashed pleasure.

That was when Marco pulled back completely and tried to sit up, but Eren's firm grip on his body prevented pretty much any further movement.

"No!", the man underneath him whined, wrapping his legs even tighter around Marco's hips. "Don't leave, 'm so close, so close please don't leave, please I..."

Marco shushed him with a kiss that was first frantic and desperate on Eren's part before slowly calming down. When Marco pulled back Eren's eyes were still wide but his breathing had slowed a bit.

"I am not leaving you", Marco said, voice stern and honest and he pressed a quick kiss against Eren's cheek. Then another. "I promised you I would take good care of you and I am not done with that yet."

A slow nod, another soft kiss to Eren's slightly parted lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." No hesitation. So beautiful and brave.

One of Marco's hands reached back to slide down Eren's thighs towards the knee, then letting his knuckled brush along the powerful calf.

"Let go", he prompted, very quietly, and Eren complied in an instant, hands and legs falling away from Marco like he didn't have any strength left to hold on a second longer.

"Very good", Marco hummed as he slowly sat back up on his knees, hands gliding up and down Eren's ribs to soothe him. "I just want to move a bit. Could you come kneel over here?"

He leaned to the side so he could pet the mattress right in front of Jean.

A quiet noise escaped Eren, eyes flicking over to Jean, so wide and nervous again all of a sudden. But of course he was. Just a minute ago it had been just him and Marco, he'd been allowed to cling to Marco and even hide his face against his neck and muffle all the pretty noises fucked out of him.

But this, kneeling right in front of Jean to show him his every reaction up close? That was a bit more intense than either of them had expected just now.

When after a moment Marco hadn't said anything else or made any move to take it back Eren swallowed and pushed himself upright as well. He winced a little as he put weight on his ass even though Jean was pretty sure it was more the unusual feeling of being wet and open instead of being in any real pain. Marco had been so slow and careful every step of the way.

When Eren moved to kneel just where Marco had told him his gaze was directed down at the sheets, face blushing furiously as he lowered himself, hands grabbing his own thighs.

Jean could have hugged him, whispered to him how beautiful he was and that there was no need to feel embarrassed at all. But he wasn't sure where Marco was going with this and he didn't want to interfere.

"No." Marco shook his head, moving right behind Eren and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sit up."

Eren followed the gentle command immediately, lifting his ass so he could kneel upright on the bed, legs parted just a bit to give him some stability. He still didn't look at Jean, gaze flicking up to the wall behind him. It was adorable and a bit worrying just how flustered, almost scared he seemed at that very moment.

But Marco would take care of it, was already moving to kneel behind Eren and wrap warm arms around his middle in a soft, almost protective gesture.

"Very good", he murmured into Eren's ear, nudging the man's temple with his nose and splaying one hand low across his abdomen.

"But no more hiding from here on. You are doing so well, I'm very proud of you. And I want you to show Jean just how gorgeous you are."

Nervous, red-rimmed eyes were flitting down to meet Jean's gaze for a second before drifting away again. Eren's face was delicately flushed and he was panting through slightly parted lips, heavy breaths speeding up at Marco's words.

But even though he was flustered and embarrassed he didn't seem unwilling. Didn't voice any protest or try and twist away from Marco, out of the gentle, encouraging hold of those broad hands.

When after a few more moments of quiet, breathless panting Eren still hadn't complained about any of this, Marco began to move one of his hands, dragging it over Eren's stomach to squeeze his waist, his hip, before sliding around and behind his back.

"Take a deep breath", he mumbled and scooted just a bit closer, legs spread around Eren's and just when their friend mindlessly followed the command Jean understood what was happening.

Marco was pushing back inside. The movement of his hips was slow and steady but the way Eren's jaw dropped on a low whine, how his lashes fluttered and his muscles twitched, all of it was more than telling. Marco's hand, the one still splayed across his abdomen, pulled him closer, held him steady as those hips worked his cock deep into Eren.

Once Marco was all the way inside him, hips pressed against Eren's ass and lips ghosting along his jaw, whispering low, sweet praise, Eren let out another one of those low whines that made Jean's stomach flip with need and arousal. And this time he was even allowed to look at the man as he was filled, look at the way his features softened the more Marco gave him.

He'd never even dreamed of seeing Eren like this one day, so vulnerable and open and honest, helpless and needy in Marco's arms.

"Open your eyes", Marco whispered and indeed Eren's eyes had slipped almost completely shut at one point, giving himself to the feeling of Marco sinking back into him, filling him deep and thick and perfect.

This time he didn't follow the order immediately, sharp teeth sinking into his plush lower lip instead, fingers twitching uselessly at his sides. Marco gave it another moment or two before repeating the words, this time with a slightly more dangerous edge.

"Open. Your. Eyes."

A stuttery inhale and then Eren finally followed the command, eyelids flickering open, gaze still directed straight forward at the wall. But of course Marco wouldn't have that. He raised the hand he'd used to guide himself back inside and wrapped it around Eren's jaw instead, grip firm but not crushingly so as he tilted Eren's face down just a bit.

"Look at him", he murmured, low and sensual, lips dragging against the shell of Eren's ear. "Show him how pretty you are when I fuck you."

Jean swallowed. Pretty.

He could see the answering spark in Eren's eyes, something briefly defiant before Marco started moving and any fight that could have still survived melted right out of him.

Because this time Marco didn't start with a slow build-up, didn't grind his hips deep and murmur the sweetest truths to get Eren to relax. This time he snapped his hips forward hard enough to almost make Eren double over hadn't it been for his hands holding the man.

The noise he fucked out of Eren like that was a startled, overwhelmed whine, both hands flying back to grab Marco's powerful thighs, fingers digging into his skin just to have something to hold on to. It was gorgeous, seeing him like that, open mouthed and whining for more, hips tilting back to give Marco a better angle.

His cock looked painfully hard, flushed deeply and bouncing with every powerful thrust, every hard shove of Marco's hips. There was precome oozing and dripping from the tip, fucked out of him to splash against the sheets below.

Jean felt his mouth water at the mere sight and wondered if he'd be allowed to participate again at one point. If he could even manage to hold up with the quick rhythm Marco set now, fast, shallow strokes to tease Eren.

He hadn't even finished the thought when Marco rumbled a low moan and caught his attention, eyes pulled away from Eren's thick, needy cock.

"Jean", he growled, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead as he kept fucking into Eren. "You can touch him."

Green eyes widened in something close to panic but Eren didn't protest when Jean moved to immediately make good use of the generous permission. The only thing he could choke out was a raspy "I..." before Jean was kneeling right in front of him, wrapping a hand around his weeping cock and spreading the precome down his throbbing shaft.

The simple touch of a hand sliding down his length, not even squeezing hard or pumping him, made Eren mewl the most adorable sound Jean had ever heard. A second later there was a breathless, weak "Fuck..." and a low moan trailing after it. Jean smirked and closed what little distance remained between them to brush his lips against Eren's heated cheek.

"We'll make you see stars now", he whispered against Eren's skin, seeing Marco bite back a proud grin behind their friend's shoulder. "You just have to let us."

Another whine, this one low and pretty, and then Eren nodded with needy desperation.

"Yes", he choked out, arms coming up to wrap around Jean's back, pulling him closer until he could barely move his hand between them. "Please ... please Jean, I ... I need it ... I..."

The beautiful begging trailed off into a wealth of whimpers and moans when Marco started thrusting deeper into him again, rhythm slowing down so he could really let the man enjoy his full length. Jean didn't mind. He had a good idea of what Eren needed and was more than confident they could deliver.

Eren holding on to him like this, with grasping hands and trembling muscles, at least gave him some stability, made it easier for him to hold still even though Marco's powerful thrusts seemed to wreck his entire body. But it turned out to be much easier to stroke him than Jean had expected, fingers tight around his thick, pulsing length. The wetness of the precome made it even easier to pull beautiful noises out of their friend.

When Eren shuddered and almost curled in on himself on an especially deep, hard thrust he slumped forward against Jean, into his arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck to pant hot breaths against his skin. Jean didn't mind this, having Eren slumping against him, limp and helpless to do anything but get fucked. But Marco had a very different opinion.

"I said no hiding", he growled, hand coming up to fist in Eren's hair and pull his head away, tipping it back against Marco's shoulder so Eren had no other choice but to look at Jean from under his thick, fluttering lashes.

He didn't even seem to care, too out of it to be embarrassed by any of this anymore. His hands were needlessly clawing at Jean's back, hips twitching between them in aborted little movements, unsure if they wanted to strain forward into Jean's slick strokes or back into Marco's powerful thrusts wrecking his body.

And before either of them could praise him for how beautifully he was giving himself to him he cried out, every muscle twitching, nails ripping burning streaks into Jean's skin.

With a more than satisfied smirk Marco nodded.

"There we go", he rumbled, then dipped down to dig his teeth into Eren's shoulder, sucking hard and thrusting harder, nailing Eren's prostate with every snap of his hips.

Eren didn't stop crying out for them, voice pitching higher and higher, hands becoming more and more desperate as they scrambled across Jean's back, hips squirming and jaw hanging open around all these beautiful noises.

Jean couldn't help himself, his fingers slick and wet as they jerked Eren off, pulling the most exquisite noises from him, feeling him twitching and wiggle and jump with every thrust that made Marco bump into his prostate ... he was beautiful, sounded and smelled absolutely divine and he was so damn close, there was no way Jean could have resisted.

He didn't have the same iron will that Marco had, didn't have the patience or self control and as much as he wanted to make his boyfriend, his dom and master proud ... he couldn't.

And so he started grinding his hips forward, cock pressing against Eren's hip that gave him such teasing, perfect friction with every minute thrust and twitch. The forbidden pleasure combined with Eren's beautiful reactions to getting his mind blown by both of them were enough to send Jean into nirvana as well, mindlessly grinding as he jerked Eren off with quick, sure movements. Sometimes twisting his wrist or teasing the sensitive tip but mostly giving the perfect cock between his fingers quick, tight, satisfying strokes.

Until Marco pulled away from Eren's shoulder with a loud, wet noise, leaving a deep red mark behind that would only get more beautiful after this, and opened his eyes to look at Jean. The movements of his hips had been subtle and slow but Marco knew him and there was nothing that slipped his boyfriend's attention.

"Jean", he growled and that deep, dangerous rumble so close to his ear made Eren jump and sob, fingers digging into the skin of Jean's back, even though Marco hadn't been talking to him. It felt like ice dropping straight into Jean's veins when those dark eyes focused on him. He froze immediately, hard cock caught between him and Eren.

"I didn't think I would have to say this twice."

He sounded strangely collected, impressively so, especially considering he was still fucking Eren with hard, deep thrusts and making him mewl the most amazing noises.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled, shame curling in his gut and yet he was excited, wanted to know where this would lead, what Marco might do to him...

"You will be", Marco promised with a dangerous spark in his eyes before dipping down to bury his teeth in Eren's shoulder again, just next to the first mark he'd left on their shivering friend. The excitement started swirling higher and hotter, overpowering every shred of shame and embarrassment. He knew Marco would make them return with whatever punishment he'd planned and Jean couldn't look forward to it more.

But for now they were still taking care of Eren who was whining and crying out between them, twisting and twitching and trembling. More than deserving of their full attentions. Jean could wait to see what Marco had planned for him for a while longer if it meant taking care of Eren and getting him all the way to an utterly mind-blowing orgasm.

So he shifted his hips back just a bit, just enough so his cock wasn't pressed against Eren anymore, even though it made a primal, desperate part of him whine for attention. He was stronger than this. Possibly.

Or maybe this new strength was just thanks to knowing that whatever Marco had planned as his punishment would get indefinitely worse should his dom catch him once more. Whatever might happen in that case, Jean wasn't sure he could take it at this point, not after just having been worked the way he had last night. Not that Marco would give him a break because of that, not if he kept misbehaving and screwing up a task as simple as not giving himself relief.

He could do this, could follow Marco's command. And luckily he knew just how to distract himself.

Eren didn't seem to have noticed what had just happened between them and maybe that was for the best. He didn't deserve to have even the tiniest bit of attention taken away from him and even though he was unaware Jean decided to make up for it the best he could. By digging his thumb into Eren's oozing slit and reaching down to cradle his heavy, full balls.

Touching them was enough to make his own ache but the pain wasn't entirely unpleasant and so Jean pressed on, making Eren mewl as he rubbed the flushed, swollen, sensitive tip.

"Fuck, Jeeeeean!", Eren cried out, helpless and needy, drawing the one syllable of his name out into a desperate, high pitched whine. Jean swallowed hard, the hand that wasn't busy rubbing Eren's cock between slick fingers coming up to grab his hips and keep him steady while he was being worked over by both of them.

"Are you close, sweetheart?", Marco panted against the bruised skin of Eren's shoulder, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses all the way to his neck. His face was glistening with sweat, cheeks flushed with the effort of keeping up a quick, deep rhythm, of fucking Eren to the brink of oblivion, but his voice was steady, hands careful and confident as he held the man between them upright.

"Gonna come for us? Show us how good you feel?"

Eren couldn't even answer, just let out a low, guttural groan as his arms locked up around Jean and his whole body started shivering, knees almost giving in. Jean was pretty sure he'd have just doubled over if they hadn't held on to him as tightly.

"It's okay", he whispered, leaning in to brush his lips against Eren's cheek, so soft and warm. "Just let go, we got you. I promise."

Eren's desperate little whine was muffled when Jean kissed him again, sucked on those flushed, parted lips and thrust his tongue between them. It seemed Eren was way too overwhelmed to really kiss him back, jaw slack and mouth working lazily against Jean's as Marco kept fucking him with an almost brutal rhythm, making him cry out weakly with every thrust.

With one last deep lick into Eren's clumsy mouth Jean pulled back and couldn't help a satisfied smirk when Eren slurred his name as soon as they'd parted, hands scurrying across his back in an attempt to pull him back in. He didn't have nearly enough coordination left and that fact alone shouldn't have been as exciting as it was to Jean.

He stopped the teasing back and forth of his thumb and instead wrapped his hand tightly around Eren's thick, throbbing dick, spreading more precome with a quick stroke that had Eren whimpering.

"Come for us...", he whispered and shot a quick glance at Marco's burning eyes before he started stroking Eren just in time with the punishing rhythm.

It took all but two seconds before Eren's entire body tensed up, finally tipping over the edge when the relentless assault on his prostate and Jean's tight strokes lined up once more. He came with a piercing wail, squirming hips coming to an abrupt halt as he froze, muscles trembling with exertion and abs clenching rhythmically to pump out wave after wave of hot come.

It splattered against his own chest, against Jean's, smeared between their bodies and over his cock when Jean kept pumping him through it with confident strokes, slick come making the movement of his fingers even faster and smoother.

Marco kept up the quick rhythm, kept fucking him just right, until even his hips started to stutter and he lost himself in Eren's body, in the soft walls clenching down around him, milking him rhythmically until all he could do was grind deeper and growl against Eren's shoulder he'd already buried his teeth in again.

Watching them both lose it so close together, so soon after another, made Jean wiggle his own hips, the sight of these two gorgeous men in utter bliss way too tempting. But he stayed strong, canted his hips back and away from Eren, eyes focused on Marco to remind himself of his place and the orders he'd been given.

His fingers were still gliding up and down Eren's shaft with quiet, wet noises when the man had long since started coming down and was now squirming with overstimulation, yet completely unable to let go of Jean or push him away.

But Marco seemed to have at least some kind of mercy still left in him. Reaching down he wrapped his fingers around Jean's and brought the fluid movements to a stop, allowing the man between them to catch his breath.

"Very good", he murmured, voice low and raspy as he carded the fingers of his other hand through Eren's hair. His lips were still gliding along Eren's shoulder, caressing the deep red and purple bruises he'd left there. They looked gorgeous against Eren's tan skin. Not quite as bright as they would have been on Jean but still glowing. A beautiful tell of what had happened here.

"You've done so well, Eren. I'm very proud of you."

It wasn't his praise but Jean still preened under it, feeling his chest swell with pride in their beautiful friend and his endless trust and bravery.

Eren only grunted a low noise in answer, body growing more and more lax between them, leaning back against Marco and holding on to Jean like they were the only things grounding him in reality. They stayed like that for only a few more moments longer, Eren growing more and more heavy between them until Marco pressed a firm kiss against his cheek. Wrapping a steadying arm around Eren, he reached down to grab hold of himself and slowly start pulling out.

Eren winced a little at that, nose scrunching up and making him look way too cute. Cute enough that Jean couldn't resist leaning in and breathing a kiss against the tip of his wrinkled nose.

"Does it hurt?", he asked, low and loving and Eren took a deep breath before shaking his head, then nuzzling into the hand Jean raised to cup his cheek, expression already relaxing again.

"I'm fine", he promised, his voice still weak but nothing if not honest, so Jean smiled, pressing another kiss against his nose.

"Good. You wanna lie down for a bit?"

Ah brief pause, then a nod.

With Marco's help they managed to move, slowly lowering down until Eren could stretch out on the sheets. He shifted with a disgruntled expression, bending his knees and pushing his feet against the mattress.

"Is everything alright?", Marco asked as he laid down right next to Eren and brushed the knuckles of one hand along his cheek. Jean settled down as well, cuddling up to Eren's heated, sticky body and throwing an arm over his chest to scoot even closer, feel even more of his heat.

"Yeah..." It was a low grunt but already a little more stable than minutes before. "Feels ... weird. So wet and ... open? I don't know..."

"I like that part", Jean grinned and nipped at Eren's neck, a quick, playful little bite. "Feeling all dirty and stretched, it's pretty hot..."

"Yeah, cause you're a slut." The words were said with laughter, with a teasing twinkle in green eyes when Eren shifted to look over at him and Jean snorted, leaning up to bump his head against Eren's.

"Guess I am", he shrugged and Eren laughed, low and amused, before catching Jean's lips in a slow kiss. It was nice, soft, but still made Jean's toes curl and his hips twitch. They might have both gotten what they wanted but he was still painfully hard and needy. But he also knew that Marco was watching them very closely so he shimmied his hips back and rutted against nothing but thin air.

"I guess we could all use a shower", Marco hummed when they parted and as if on cue Jean's stomach let out a very demanding growl. He hadn't even noticed how hungry he was but to be fair it was hard to notice things like that when his dick felt like it might fall off any moment.

Of course he knew it wouldn't, he had lived through much worse denial for much longer. But this was a whole other kind of challenge than Marco telling him to edge every day for a week and then pull off a way too elaborate scene at the very end, stringing him tighter than he'd ever been.

This, involving Eren, was an exciting, new situation and made him desperate in another way. Maybe Marco wanted to explore that new desperation further? Judging by his words it didn't seem like he planned on relieving Jean very soon.

Eren stirred between them though, eyes narrowing as they flicked down Jean's body, one hand gliding lower to brush against his straining cock, making him whimper with need.

"Jean hasn't come yet", he said, mostly calm but still confused enough that Jean wanted to kiss him out of sheer gratitude. Of course he'd care about this, of course.

But Marco was quick to interfere, wrapping gentle fingers around Eren's wrist and pulling his curious hand away. Jean almost whimpered again at the loss of contact.

"Jean is not allowed to come right now", he explained, voice patient but eyes sharp when they landed on Jean. Eren frowned, gaze flicking between them.

"Oh. Why not? He was so good..." The words, so gentle and kind, made goosebumps prickle across Jean's arms and he dove down to hide his face against Eren's warm neck. If only he'd been good. If only he'd followed Marco's command sooner. Maybe then he'd be allowed some relief now.

"Well Jean, why don't you explain to Eren what you did?"

Great. It seemed Marco didn't even have enough mercy left to let Jean just hide. But then again he'd also made Eren stop hiding so maybe this was just fair.

Swallowing hard he scooted back until he could look at both of them, one arm still thrown over Eren's chest, fingers splayed across his bicep.

"I'm uh ... I wasn't allowed to touch myself. Or get relief in any other way. But I ... I did. So I can't come until I've been punished."

Eren's eyebrows creased at that, one of his hands reaching out to pet Jean's cheek gently, lovingly.

"That's very harsh", he hummed, so very sweet and empathetic so soon after he'd been fucked brainless. He really was something very, very special. If his performance last night hadn't been enough to prove that already. But he didn't even stop there and instead turned to Marco, still frowning.

"Come on, can't you make an exception? He was really good to me and that after his rough night, I don't think this is very fair..."

For a moment Marco didn't react and just blinked at Eren in pure surprise. But then his entire expression melted, revealing a deep, affectionate warmth as he smiled down at their friend. The same warmth he'd held while preparing him, while opening him up with slow thrusts, cooing sweet praise.

"Oh Eren, I'm not doing this because I'm cruel. It's because ... well, Jean?"

"I like it", he continued, quick to pick up where Marco had left off, giving him space to explain this himself. To show this was what he truly wanted. No matter how much he squirmed and moaned about it at times.

"It ... it turns me on when he says no, when he controls me like that. But I'm the one who gives him that control. And I want him to make use of it ... however he sees fit."

And if Marco saw it fit to make use of this new brand of need that Eren had brought into the mix, if he wanted to conserve this desperation and incorporate it into their denial play, who was Jean to question that? He'd follow Marco's command because Marco always had his best interest in mind.

"So you ... you don't want to come right now?", Eren asked, obviously still trying to wrap his head around the concept.

Sure, he was a dom and he should at least know about how denial worked. But maybe he'd never seen it used to this extent outside of a scene? Jean and Marco had changed their brand of denial often enough to know there were about a thousand different flavours and not all of them had to happen only during a scene. Maybe Eren was confused about that.

"Sure I wanna come", Jean snorted, hips twitching as if to make a point. "But I know he'll make it worth my while if I don't."

"Oh, I will", Marco promised, voice soft and loving as he reached across Eren to muss Jean's hair. "I thought about playing with you after breakfast if you'd like that."

Jean almost purred at the suggestion. At the moment there was nothing he'd like more than Marco's full attention on him. Their last actual scene together felt like it had been years ago and even though Eren had showered him with attention yesterday, while they were playing and afterwards in the showers, and even though they had both doted all too lovingly on him during their aftercare ... it just wasn't the same.

"Yes, please", he hummed, shifting so he could look over at Marco who smiled so very sweetly and reached out to run gentle fingers through his hair. "Just, uh ... don't go too hard, maybe?"

As if he'd been thinking the same thing Marco shook his head with a little smile, carefully tugging on a few blonde strands.

"Are you still sore?"

Jean swallowed. He was good at ignoring it, pushing it into the background, especially when he was feeling aroused and needy. But his backside was still throbbing and protesting at some movements, hole twinging now and again. It wasn't a surprise and not unwelcome but he had to be honest with Marco, that was what all of this was built on, after all.

"Yeah. But I really want to…"

"Me too", Marco smiled back, soothing his fingers through Jean's hair once more. Something in the soft gesture made Jean's strange nervousness settle. "I want you. But I'll be careful, take it slow today. I promise."

Jean believed every word. Marco knew him so well, knew that his skin was crawling with the need to be touched by his boyfriend, knew how he craved the intimacy and intensity of their scenes together while still being aware that he'd need to carefully balance both of these today. Jean had no doubt that Marco would be able to give both of them what they needed without taking it too far.

They both needed this kind of reassurance after the incredibly intense scene of last night.

Jean and Eren had gotten to connect in the shower where they'd carefully touched and spoken with soft words, soothing and sweet. In a way Eren and Marco had gotten that just now, getting so close, so intimate with each other there was no doubt left that everything between them was just fine, that they both felt good about what had happened and they were on the same page. No lasting damage.

And even though Jean knew with a certainty he usually only reserved for work and his studies, that Marco and him were just fine as well ... he needed to feel it, too. Needed with Marco what both of them had already gotten with Eren in one way or another. And there was nothing that would assure him as much of that irrevocable truth than giving Marco control and feeling Marco make use of it.

"You're invited to watch if you want, Eren", Marco added after a long stretch of silence, voice low and careful like he was unsure what their friend's answer might be.

For all but a second Jean wanted to laugh because of course Eren would say yes! Of course he was invited, he belonged here, with them, and of course he was allowed to stay and see them together, why should he say no?

But then the giddy high wore off and his warm affections were suddenly cooled by the realization that things between them weren't that easy, no matter how much he wanted them to be.

The initial invitation had been for one scene alone. They'd only asked him to play a role Marco couldn't fill for Jean and even though that had been a tremendous success Jean could still remember how ready their friend had been to bolt soon after they had finished. How close he'd been to leaving and how they had only convinced him to stay with bribery.

Maybe this was as far as Eren wanted to go? Maybe it would be the more sensible choice to turn down the new invitation? To just have breakfast with them and then say goodbye?

Because who knew where this might lead if they didn't find a clean ending at the right time? Or maybe ... maybe they'd already missed that point.

Looking at Eren he saw, or at least suspected, very similar thoughts flitting by behind narrowed green eyes. There was a stretch of uncomfortable, tense silence that sent Jean's heartbeat up into his throat, gaze flicking over to Marco in something akin to panic.

But his boyfriend just shrugged weakly. He'd done everything he could, cared for Eren in the most gentle way, sweet-fucked him through the mattress before absolutely blowing his mind. If that wasn't a statement about how much he wanted the man to stay nothing he could say could prove it better.

Which meant that maybe now it was Jean's turn to try and get it through Eren's thick head that he was and always would be welcome here, with them.

"Listen", he said, interrupting Eren's thoughts before the man could come to the conclusion that it was best to leave right now and never look back. Also before he could really form a plan of attack. But Jean had always been best at making things up on the go.

"I know we said this is a one time thing and if that's really what you want, that's fine. If you want to leave you can and we'll just go back to being friends that were kinky together that one time, no hard feelings."

He paused for a moment, eyes gliding from Eren, who only looked at him quietly, to Marco giving him a warm, encouraging smile and a slow nod. So he continued, knowing his boyfriend understood where he was headed and would back him up without question.

"So if that's what you want we'll respect that. But ... it's not what I want."

Swallowing hard Jean shifted, pushing himself up on his elbows until he could really look at Eren, breathing a little easier making his point like this, sitting up. That didn't make what he was about to say easy, not really. But if he could give himself to Eren to pretend rape, then he could say to him what was on his mind right now.

"I felt really good with you last night, I liked it. I like you. And I ... I wouldn't mind seeing where this goes. If you're interested."

When he looked up from Eren's wide eyes and over to Marco he was met with a wide smile that was radiating pride and he couldn't help but preen under it just a little before turning his attentions back on their friend.

"No pressure, no expectations", he continued, patient and kind. "If you want to leave, that's fine. If you want to fuck or scene sometimes, that's fine. If you want to watch Marco suspend me, that's fine, too."

He still remembered Eren's comment during their negotiations, how those pretty eyes had lit up with enthusiasm and fascination at the mere thought of them indulging in suspension from time to time.

The more he thought about it the more certain he was that he'd absolutely love showing off for Eren like that. It was enough to make him a little squirmy again. But getting too excited just yet didn't make any sense either.

"You don't have to take us up on any of these offers but ... I like having you around. And you're always welcome here."

Eren took a deep breath after Jean had finished, reaching up to rub a hand over his face, taking a while to think about the words before letting it sink again and looking between the two of them.

"Is that ... is that what you both think?", he asked, words slow and raspy as he blinked up at Marco. "You wanna, uh ... do this again?"

"Yes", came Marco's answer, steady and sure like he'd never even considered anything else. Of course he hadn't, him and Jean had been on the same page since this whole thing started. If it went well it might be worth repeating. But to be fair neither of them had really expected it to go this well.

"I think it's fair to say we both really enjoy your company."

Another deep, slow breath, Eren's gaze flicking away from both of them to instead lock on to the ceiling. His cheeks were flushed an interesting shade and Jean had to control himself not to dip down and kiss them.

"I liked it, too", he admitted, haltingly and quiet like it was some big secret. Like it wasn't obvious how much he'd enjoyed himself last night and just now, giving himself over to Marco's loving care. "A little too much, I think..."

"No such thing", Jean grinned and was immediately backed up by Marco. As it should be and always was.

"We want you to like it. And we'd love to give you more, if you let us."

A quiet huff as Eren ran his palm across his face again. Jean couldn't hold back any longer and leaned down to nuzzle his cheek, nudging the hand away.

"Please stay?", he asked, whispering the words into Eren's ear and making the man shiver. "I'd love to show you how he punishes me..." And then, with a wicked little grin directed at Marco he added:

"Maybe he'll even allow you to make me come?"

Even with this Marco backed him up, smirking at Jean like he hadn't just promised they'd break one of their most sacred rules. But desperate times called for desperate actions and if Eren had noticed anything about them and how they worked at all he'd realize how big of an honour making Jean come would be.

"I'm sure something like that could be arranged ... if you both behave yourselves..."

Interestingly enough it was the last part that made Eren perk up the most, even though his eyes had started growing bigger as soon as Jean had made his suggestion. Neither of them commented on it even though Jean was sure they both filed away the information for later use. It was very precious information, after all.

"So what do you say?", he purred, running his hand up and down Eren's broad, warm chest, feeling every ridge and muscle with his fingertips. "Blueberry pancakes and then round two?"

"No pressure, no expectations", Marco reminded both of them even though he did it with a very generous smile. "Just seeing where this goes. If you're interested."

A huff, Eren's eyes closing for a moment before he looked over at Marco.

"I'm interested", he said and there was no sliver of doubt left in his voice, gaze flicking over at Jean, cupping his cheek to push him back far enough so they could look at each other.

"Very interested."

"Good."

And then they were kissing. Jean let Eren set the pace, kept still while the other man started slowly moving his lips, kissing him so very sweetly. It almost felt wrong, considering they'd just agreed on letting him watch a kinky punishment.

But then again, that wasn't everything Eren had agreed to, was it?

No matter how confident and in control he'd seemed during the entire scene last night, he'd come here flighty and ready to bolt at a seconds notice. They'd coaxed him into staying not just because they wanted him to but because deep down he wanted it as well. And this, now, having him admit he'd like to try more?

Yes, they had convinced him but they also knew Eren well enough to be sure that nobody could make Eren do anything he truly didn't want to do. All he'd needed was a little nudge as well as the security of knowing that they wanted the exact same thing he did. And that wasn't for him to leave.

"Okay", he breathed when they parted, looking up at Jean from under dark lashes. "Okay, I want pancakes and then I want to watch you two. But first..." He raised a hand to gesture to his stomach, still sticky with drying come. "I want a shower."

That was something they could provide for sure. A shower and pancakes and fresh coffee and more than enough affection to make Eren wonder if he'd ever want to leave. Or at least those were all the things Jean planned to offer to him.

It had been a long, long time since he'd last tried seducing a guy into more than a threesome with him and his boyfriend but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. And he planned to try each and every one of them on their cute guest. For as long as Eren would let him.

He had a feeling, deep in his chest, behind the excited fluttering of thousands of delicate wings, that he might get a lot of chances to seduce Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
